Pearls
by pikajow
Summary: Grimmjow is released from prison, breaking into Ichigo's house for shelter. With his boyfriend out of town for work, Ichigo is defenseless. But a neko in heat is nearly irresistible. Possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pearls**_

 ** _Summary: Grimmjow is released from prison, breaking into Ichigo's house for shelter. With his boyfriend out of town for work, Ichigo is defenseless. But a neko in heat is nearly irresistible. Possible Mpreg._**

Chapter 1

Blue hair glistened in the light, cerulean eyes watching their prey silently. Sharp teeth marked the symbol of a predator, a long tongue licking chapped lips. Grimmjow stayed silently leaning against the bedroom door, watching the sleeping neko with aroused hunger.

He was stuck between the jaws of killing the neko for fun, or force himself on him for pleasure. Grimmjow did not want to go back to another five years or more in jail for rape or murder, but since the neko decided to live in such a secluded place, Grimmjow couldn't resist himself.

The neko stirred in it's sleep, it's head popping from beneath the sheets. Grimmjow saw the bright orange hair, his hands clenching into fists.

How bad he yearned to pull that hair and make the neko scream his name. Grimmjow calmed himself, moving into the shadows as the neko sat up in bed. Its brown eyes looked around blurrily, the neko feeling he had been watched while he slept.

Grimmjow grinned.

He liked his prey alert. They ran faster that way.

The phone on the dresser started to vibrate, the neko clumsily reaching over and grabbing it. He flipped open the phone, bringing it to his ear. He yawned, stretching an arm over his head.

"Why are you calling so late Renji?" The neko asked, his voice cracking with the weight of sleep. Grimmjow licked his lips when the neko pushed the blankets off his body, showing a near naked form. Only a small pair of boxers covered his lower torso, his orange tail rubbing against the blanket near his thigh.

Grimmjow fought his urge to attack, waiting for the neko to finish his call.

"Renji, I told you. Don't come back till my heat passes. It's gonna start in a few days." The neko stopped talking, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow at the mention of a heat. That meant the neko was a beta. Grimmjow was only a half breed himself, though all he had to show for it was sharp teeth and pointer than normal ears. His spine didn't connect like a cats, but he never seemed to care or notice.

His father had been an alpha, and Grimmjow inherited that title, even as a half-breed. It made him feared by both full breeds and humans.

"Renji your not a neko like me. Even if we tried we couldn't get pregnant. Plus I have to finish my book. I can't do that if you distract me." Grimmjow held back a chuckle, never guessing the neko for a writer. He didn't mind that at all though, sniffing the air.

The neko looked up towards his direction, his almost cute cat ears twitching. His attention was grabbed away by the voice on the phone, Grimmjow trying hard to stifle any other noises. The neko was on the stages of pre-heat, and the smell almost intoxicated him. He had mated enough times with sterile neko's to know control though.

"Listen Renji, I'll call you when it's over." The neko hung up, throwing his phone across the room. The so called Renji had obviously said something wrong for the neko to act like that, Grimmjow stealthily moving back and out of the house. The front door had been unlocked, to Grimmjow's luck. There was no proof he had even been there, and he enjoyed it that way.

He went back outside, closing the door softly. He had taken the liberty while the neko slept to change his clothes, using what he guessed were Renji's clothes. They were a little tight, but Grimmjow liked the effect they gave his body.

He knocked on the door, tearing the front of his shirt and prickling his skin so he would bleed just a bit. It took a minute but the door was opened, the orange haired neko now fully clothed. Grimmjow put on his most pleading face, holding his bleeding chest as he pretended to be out of breath.

"Can I use your phone please? A bear just attacked me and I lost everything," Grimmjow pleaded urgently, the neko quickly getting him in and out of the rain that started to violently pour.

"Are you okay?" The neko asked in an urgent voice, giving Grimmjow his cellphone. Grimmjow grit his teeth, digging his claws further into his chest to make the wound look worse.

"I barely managed to escape," he gasped, Ichigo sitting him down at his table.

"Stay here while I get my first aid kit," the neko ordered, rushing inside the hallway towards his bathroom. Grimmjow smirked, taking out the battery of the phone and crushing it in his fist. He dropped the pieces in the trash, pushing the trash a tad further away. He put the phone on the table, clutching his chest again as Ichigo ran back.

"Your phone won't work," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo putting down the first aid kit and grabbing his phone. Grimmjow moved swiftly, pinning Ichigo against the table with his left hand twisted around his back. Ichigo yelped, Grimmjow covering his mouth with a hand. Ichigo's eyes looked to him with fear, Grimmjow grinning back. He liked the way the neko looked like this.

"Don't scream pretty. Nobody will hear you anyway." The neko nodded, Grimmjow slowly removing his hand. The neko was smart enough not to scream, panting softly as his eyes never left's Grimmjow's face out of fear he would hurt him.

"What's your name pretty?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's lips shaking at first. He swallowed down his sob, parting his lips to speak.

"I-Ichigo," he stuttered, Grimmjow humming softly as he ran a hand over Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear, struggling hard to get free and away from Grimmjow. He almost did, Grimmjow having underestimated his power. He tightened his hold on his arm, pulling it hard to the point it would break with any amount of pressure or movement. Ichigo cried out, stopping in his struggles with a small whimper of pain.

"Move and I'll have to hurt you pretty," Grimmjow whispered in his ear, Ichigo gaining a tad bit of confidence since he knew he was almost as powerful as his predator.

"Ichigo. My name is Ichigo asshole," Ichigo grit out, Grimmjow chuckling deep in his throat. He licked the back of Ichigo's neck, the neko twisting his upper lip in disgust. Grimmjow bit down gently, nipping the skin so he wouldn't hurt the neko too much. He wanted him awake for what he wanted to do to him.

"Well then Ichigo, I want to play a game." Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo's eyes widening but no noise left his throat. Grimmjow licked and nipped the expansion of skin, loving the way he made the neko uncomfortable with unwanted arousal.

"You like this, don't you?" Grimmjow purred into his ear, the neko quiet as he closed his eyes to push away what was happening to him.

"I've been watching you for a while, Ichigo. Tell me, how would you feel if I helped you with your little…problem?" Ichigo shook his head with a whimper, knowing full well what Grimmjow was talking about. He was begging for Renji to come, to disobey what he told him.

Ichigo felt helpless, and the arousal that he felt made him feel dirty. He let out a small sob, Grimmjow shushing him softly.

"Don't cry pretty. I'll make it worth your while." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo off the table, the orange haired neko's struggles bursting anew. Grimmjow let go of his arm, not wanting to break him just yet. He caught the punch aimed for his face, the one against his stomach hurting but not enough to take his breath away.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled at him, Grimmjow surprised when claws scratched along his chest. It actually hurt as well, Grimmjow grabbing Ichigo by the hair and dragging him to his room. He slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He dropped Ichigo, the neko gripping his head.

"Get up," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo slowly getting to his feet. He took a few quick steps back, pinning himself against the window. Grimmjow knew he wanted to jump out, but the neko wouldn't get far.

"I suggest you don't run Ichigo. You'll excite me enough to hunt you down." Ichigo was panting out of fear, Grimmjow smelling it like the sweetest aroma.

"Get on the bed Ichigo," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo unlocking the window. Grimmjow grinned, cracking his knuckles. Ichigo froze, his voice shaky as he spoke.

"W-What will you do to m-me when your done?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging his shoulders.

"Leave probably. You wouldn't be able to call the cops anyway." Ichigo looked to the landline phone on his dresser, Grimmjow chuckling softly.

"I took the liberty of cutting your lines for you. We don't want anyone interfering, do we?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking back to him with fear filled eyes. Grimmjow licked his lips, waiting for what the writer would do. For a long moment he didn't move, Grimmjow growing impatient.

"Get on the bed."

Ichigo looked to him, his body visibly shaking as he walked over to the bed silently. He sat down, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Take off your clothes. All of it," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo flinching under the weight of his voice. He didn't look to him as he stripped off his clothing, everything slowly falling to the ground. Grimmjow was nearly shaking in anticipation when Ichigo took off his boxers, dropping the article of clothing onto the ground.

Grimmjow grabbed a long piece of cloth he had in his back pocket for choking people, walking over to Ichigo slowly.

He touched the cloth to his neck, Ichigo leaning away from it. Grimmjow was tempted to choke him, but instead he covered his eyes with it. Ichigo whimpered in fear, Grimmjow shushing him softly.

"Think of me as your lover, Ichigo. It'll be better for both of us." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back, laying the neko down on the bed. He touched a hand to his thigh, rubbing the expansion of flesh with a soft hum. He got down to a knee, licking the flaccid member presented before him.

Ichigo grit his teeth, but he refused to make any noise. Grimmjow picked up the flaccid member, putting the head between his lips. Ichigo tensed beneath him, his hands gripping the sheets when Grimmjow sucked hard on the sensitive flesh. Grimmjow watched the neko's every move, listened to every noise that echoed above the sound of suction and slurping.

Grimmjow took him deep, Ichigo arching with a cry of pleasure. Grimmjow was glad he could get such a pretty noise, reaching a hand up and playing with the small peaks on the large expansion of Ichigo's chest. He slurped loudly, drool sliding down his chin and over Ichigo's balls.

Grimmjow pulled back, slurping on the head. He used his tongue to lift the extra skin of the foreskin, Ichigo moaning under his breath. Grimmjow swore he heard Renji roll off the neko's lips, his inner sadist screaming in delight. He liked it when his victims forgot who was really doing this to them, their minds only concentrating on the pleasure to forget the truth.

He was sick and he knew it, but the satisfaction he got was too much to ignore.

Grimmjow felt the member in his mouth become fully hard, sucking harder and bobbing his head to get the neko to cum. Ichigo cried out Renji's name, his thighs tightening against Grimmjow's head as he came.

Grimmjow obediently drank the sweet nectar that went down his throat, rubbing his fingers in the saliva from the blowjob to slicken them. He spit over the neko's hole, rubbing the liquid around before pushing a finger in. Ichigo gasped, moving his hips to try to make the uncomfortable feeling go away. Grimmjow moved it slowly in and out, adding a second when he felt Ichigo was ready.

Grimmjow didn't speak, letting the neko enjoy his fantasy. He scissored his fingers, Ichigo grunting softly in discomfort.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow twisting his fingers and pushing up. Ichigo moaned, pressing down against his fingers. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out when he was sure the neko was stretched enough. He stood up tall, undoing his zipper. Ichigo froze, reaching for the blindfold. Grimmjow grabbed his hand, pinning his hands above his head with one hand. He pushed his pants down with the other, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Please stop," he whispered, Grimmjow spitting into his palm and rubbing the small amount of lubricant on the head of his member.

"Renji stop," the neko whispered, completely gone in his fantasy. Grimmjow leaned down, whispering low into the neko's twitching ear.

"Are you a virgin?" He whispered, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow wanted to cheer but kept it inside, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"What if I'm gentle?" He whispered, Ichigo arching against him when he bit onto his shoulder. Grimmjow lined himself up, pushing slowly inside. Ichigo whimpered below him, Grimmjow moving slowly into the tight passage. His jaw became lax at the heat and constriction, pushing in a tad harder.

Ichigo tensed under him, Grimmjow stopping in his slow movements. He kissed Ichigo's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Ichigo slowly relaxed, Grimmjow moving in bit by bit till he was fully sheathed.

Ichigo panted beneath him, Grimmjow trying hard not to just start thrusting and hurt the boy more than he needed to. Ichigo shifted below him, Grimmjow taking that as his cue. He let go of Ichigo's wrists, grabbing both of his thighs and lifting them up till they nearly touched Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grunted in discomfort, reaching a hand down and touching his fingers to Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow pulled out slowly, thrusting in hard to feed his hunger. Ichigo cried out in pain, Grimmjow pulling out and thrusting back in softer. He slowly built up a rhythm, Ichigo moaning softly beneath him when his thrusts hit his prostate.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down some, thrusting in harder. Ichigo cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain when Grimmjow went in deep, Grimmjow's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He thrust in hard and fast, Ichigo covering his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure. Drool spilled between his fingers, Grimmjow panting and groaning as he had his way with his prey.

Ichigo threw his head back, his member fully hard once again. Grimmjow lowered down a bit, allowing himself to go in deeper. Ichigo moved his hips, pushing down against him with uncertain and hesitant bumps. It was enough to turn Grimmjow on more; a hard slap delivered to Ichigo's ass. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, Grimmjow grinning when he realized he had found a good little masochist.

He slapped his ass harder, digging his claws into to the point they almost broke the surface of his skin. Ichigo moaned, completely lost in his fantasy. Grimmjow liked what he could do, never actually been put in jail for rape before. Murder, yes. But he got his victims so lost in their fantasy; they could hardly remember his face.

In a way, he was helping them both get a bit of pleasure. In short, every alpha had a special power or technique to seduce a beta. This just happened to be his. So to be fair, he would just call this mating.

Grimmjow tilted his head back, the slap of skin against skin accompanied with Ichigo's moans and Grimmjow's occasional groans. Ichigo gripped the sheets, arching his back off the bed and crying out when Grimmjow tilted his thrust into his prostate. Grimmjow was close to finishing, stroking Ichigo quickly. Ichigo only needed two strokes to cum, Grimmjow going cross-eyed when he tightened around his member and milked him of his orgasm.

Grimmjow pulled out slowly when he finished cumming, falling down next to Ichigo. Ichigo was panting, barely conscious after that. The power of an alpha could knock out anybody after a round, though Grimmjow hoped Ichigo wouldn't be that case. He had never been with somebody who made him go cross-eyed like that, and he liked it. Maybe he could go a few more rounds with his cute neko.

Ichigo gasped when he was pulled onto Renji's body, a hard member pressing against his ass. Ichigo rose up slowly, his head falling back as he slid down onto the hard member. His brain flashed a face in his vision as he road Renji's member, Ichigo confused. The face was definitely not Renji's, but Ichigo was sure it was Renji who he slept with.

Even if it wasn't, for some reason Ichigo didn't care at the moment. His heat was coming, and it didn't care who took him. Just as long as they could keep up with his demands.

Ichigo woke up the next morning, waking up alone in bed. He sat up, his lower back hurting. Ichigo hissed softly, slowly getting out of bed. He looked down to his thighs, his inner thighs caked with cum and small traces of blood. Ichigo frowned, looking around the room.

When he remembered, his eyes widened in disgust and disbelief.

No.

Author's note: New story guys. I know a little different from what I usually do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ichigo held back tears as he showered away the evidence, his bottom lip trembling as he cleaned his rectum. He hissed softly in pain, the man having not gone easy on him. Ichigo broke down, putting a hand over his mouth as he cried. He wondered what Renji would think of him now since he lost his virginity to such a monster. And to think Ichigo forced him to stay away.

Ichigo slowly sat down in the shower, the water burning every part of his body. He punched the floor, wondering why he didn't run. The man was obviously a criminal, and a horrible one at that. Ichigo took in a shaky breath, leaning against the wall. He felt so vulnerable, so small.

It would have been better if the man had killed him.

Ichigo shook his head, telling himself to think of Renji. He slowly got up, his thighs shaking in pain. He had bruises covering his body everywhere, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

He had to find somebody. He needed help.

Ichigo got out of the shower, turning off the water. His skin was red from the scorching water, his hands shaking as he wiped himself off. He went back to his room, closing and locking the door for safe measures. He put on a black long sleeve and dark sweats, closing his window.

He went over to his bed, tearing off the dirty sheets and throwing them on the ground. He laid down, curling into a small ball. He didn't know if the man left or not, but he didn't care. He slowly rose up when he remembered about his laptop, getting up and getting it from his drawer. He could contact the cops that way.

He frowned when he saw a wallet sticking out a little from the jeans on the floor, slowly walking over and picking up the jeans. He took the wallet out, opening it up. Ichigo's eyes widened, dropping the wallet in fear and disbelief.

Now he remembered why the man felt familiar.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was put in a max prison after he pleaded guilty for killing several people. His time was cut short for good behavior. Ichigo opened up his window, not willing to stay anywhere near this man. He looked to the door when the doorknob creaked, Ichigo pushing up the window and punching out the screen. The door was busted open, Grimmjow standing there.

Ichigo jumped out, running as fast as he could to get away. He didn't hear anybody following him, but he didn't stop. Ichigo ran all the way to the road, panting as he stopped just for a second. He ran down the road, hoping to reach somebody who could help him.

He stopped after only a few minutes, his body tired from hunger and pain. Ichigo leaned against a tree, his body screaming for rest. He suddenly felt eyes watching him, his body becoming stiff.

Was he really going to hunt him down?

Ichigo ran, forgetting about hunger and pain. He was wheezing when he stopped next to a cliff edge, looking behind him to the forest. He was being hunted like an animal and it frightened him. He couldn't run anymore though, his body succumbing to pain and hunger. The sun was already starting to go down, Ichigo falling to his knees.

He tried to get back up but he was too weak. Light suddenly blinded him, a truck coming to a stop in front of him. A man hopped out, Ichigo afraid it would be Grimmjow. He forced himself to his feet, the man catching him before he could fall again.

"It's okay." Ichigo looked up, wanting to cry when he saw another mans face. The man led him to the truck, helping him in. Ichigo was given a wrapped burger and some water, the man staying put for now while Ichigo scarfed down the food.

"What happened kid?" The older man asked, Ichigo suddenly remembering why he ran for so long.

"Call 119, I'm being chased by a murderer!" Ichigo pleaded urgently, the man picking up his phone. He tried to call but it wouldn't work, the man stepping on the gas and driving away quickly when Ichigo ordered him to. Ichigo looked behind them and around, but night had already consumed the forest and road.

"Don't worry I'll get you somewhere safe," the man told him, stopping suddenly. Ichigo looked in the front, his eyes widening with fear when he saw Grimmjow.

"Run him over!" Ichigo ordered, the man backing up instead. Grimmjow pulled out a flare gun, pointing it at the truck. Ichigo ducked, the flare going through the windshield and into the driver's chest.

The truck stopped as the driver was killed, Ichigo opening the door and jumping out. He yelped when he was grabbed, Grimmjow covering his mouth and dragging him towards the woods. Ichigo screamed and struggled, knocked unconscious by the butt of the flare gun.

Renji.

Ichigo felt his lovers arms surround him, ghosting over his body. He tried to touch him but his arms wouldn't move, Ichigo arching when he sucked on a nipple. Renji was always so gentle with him, his hand stroking his member as the other ghosted over his neglected nipple. Ichigo moaned his name, Renji moving his head down to his member.

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing his ceiling. He arched when Renji took his member into his mouth, Ichigo gasping softly in pleasure. He looked to his arms, frowning when he saw they were tied to the bedframe.

"Renji why…?" Ichigo looked down, his eyes widening in fear when he saw blue hair instead of red. He tried to struggle but his hips were grabbed, a body holding his legs down. Ichigo whimpered in fear and disgust, shaking his head. He tried to block it out, trying to not get turned on from this.

"Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo pleaded, the warm lips leaving his member. Ichigo felt disgust roll in his gut when he almost asked for him to not stop, Grimmjow looking up to his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh? You know my name now?" Grimmjow asked, licking a long trail up Ichigo's member. Ichigo couldn't help but arch, Grimmjow chuckling sadistically.

"But I think you like it," Grimmjow mocked, Ichigo shaking his head with a small sob. Grimmjow shushed him, stroking his wet member with a grin.

"You ran away Ichigo. That wasn't nice." Ichigo grit his teeth, tears falling down his temples. He remembered the man he killed, wondering if he would do the same to him.

"You're a fucking murderer," Ichigo hissed at him, Grimmjow licking the head and making Ichigo choke on a moan. Grimmjow gave the head a hard suck, Ichigo practically becoming covered in hives as he came close to cumming.

"I didn't want to kill him, Ichi. You gave me no choice," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo feeling him get off his legs. He wanted to kick him but they were numb, Grimmjow forcing him onto his knees. His arms crossed, Ichigo pulling on his restraints with a whimper.

He cried out when his ass was slapped hard, his spine tingling with pleasure as his ass stung. Ichigo tried to ignore it, crying out when he was slapped again. Grimmjow made sure he slapped both cheeks red, Ichigo's cries becoming pleading words for release.

Grimmjow liked his kinky kitty, giving one more hard slap. Ichigo was a mess, a small puddle of pre cum on the sheets. Grimmjow ran hand over the bruised flesh, Ichigo pressing back against his hand.

"Did Renji punish you like this?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo gritting his teeth in humiliation. He threw his head back when he was slapped again, Grimmjow licking his exposed throat.

"Did he?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo lowering his head. He shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks in humiliation, in pleasure. Grimmjow gave him a reward, stroking his member to help him release. Ichigo came quickly, panting heavily as Grimmjow placed kisses over his throat and shoulders.

"Run again Ichigo and I'll cut off one of your legs." Ichigo sobbed softly, Grimmjow shushing him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry pretty, just don't run ne?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo nodding with a sob. Grimmjow shushed him again, Ichigo wondering how long he would have to go through this.

"Why won't you leave?" Ichigo sobbed softly, Grimmjow rubbing his sore ass with a grin. Ichigo yelped when he was slapped again, Grimmjow licking his neck with a sadistic chuckle.

"But why would I with your heat so close?" Ichigo sobbed harder, Grimmjow grabbing his chin and lifting his head. He licked the side of his ear, Ichigo whispering no over and over. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow with pleading eyes, the blue haired man's pants getting tight with arousal.

"Please no. Please don't do that to me," Ichigo pleaded, Grimmjow rubbing his chin with a finger. Grimmjow always wanted to leave a couple bastards running around, since that was every neko's agenda it seemed. The way Ichigo pleaded though made him only want thousands, but he wanted to play a bit longer. Either way when his heat came, Ichigo would beg him to fuck him. Grimmjow just had to wait. And wait he would do.

"Are you gonna be good pretty?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding eagerly. Grimmjow grinned, untying Ichigo's wrists from the bedframe. Ichigo rubbed the red marks adorning his skin, looking to Grimmjow with fearful eyes. Grimmjow got off the bed, undoing his pants. He pushed them down, Ichigo looking away with a small blush.

"What do you want me to do?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow taking off his shirt as well. He got back on the bed, sitting against the bed frame with a smirk.

"Come here," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo slowly moving towards him. Grimmjow stroked his member, Ichigo stopping next to him. Grimmjow squeezed his member before letting it go, Ichigo's eyes downcast towards his hands.

"Suck it," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow's member. He swallowed thickly, getting between Grimmjow's spread legs. He had never given head before, even though Renji asked him almost every day. Ichigo felt horrible for not having said yes at least once.

Not only had he lost his virginity to this man, but also he was about to do even more horrible things.

"Now Strawberry," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo lowering his head down and parting his lips. He stuck out his tongue, licking the head of his member. He didn't taste disgusting, just clean. Ichigo opened his mouth wider, grabbing the base of his member and sucking the head between his lips. He felt tears fill up his eyes but held them at bay, sucking softly and licking the underside.

Grimmjow dug a hand into his hair, groaning loudly. It had been a long time since Grimmjow had someone give him head, and the feeling was almost too good to bare. He looked down to the orange head that bobbed shallowly on his member, the feeling of wet, hot suction making his toes curl in pleasure.

"Take in more," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo taking more into his hot mouth. Grimmjow liked how he worked his mouth and tongue, the so called virgin good at what he did. Grimmjow pushed him down further, feeling the beginnings of Ichigo's throat. The orange didn't gag though, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. He forced Ichigo down all the way, the orange head squealing in protest but not gagging.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Swallow," he ordered, Ichigo doing so obediently. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo up some, thrusting into his mouth. Ichigo didn't protest but inside he felt like a whore. He hadn't known he didn't have a gag reflex, but he wished he did at that moment. He felt something hot pour down his throat, Grimmjow ordering him to swallow with a groan. Ichigo did so but some fell down his chin, his body and mind feeling violated.

'You know you like it.' Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow when he let his hair go, disgusted by the voice at the back of his mind. He knew he didn't like being treated this. He liked things gentle.

'No you don't. You like it rough. You like it when he abuses you.' Ichigo shook his head mentally, screaming in his mind that he didn't. His heart knew a part of him did like being treated this way though; Ichigo feeling tears well up in his eyes. Grimmjow pushed him down, kissing him ferociously. Ichigo was disgusted with himself, but that disgust was quickly replaced with arousal when Grimmjow pulled away and licked his cum off Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo recoiled in his mind, telling his body to hate it. To hate every second of it. Grimmjow kissed a line down his body, Ichigo panting heavier the lower he got. He gripped the sheets, his eyes closed tight as he tried to turn off his arousal button.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned when his half hard member was taken between warm lips. Ichigo arched, Grimmjow playing with his nipples. Ichigo screamed in his mind, told himself to stop. His body wouldn't listen, Ichigo looking down to Grimmjow when he let his hardened member slip from his lips.

"Want me to fuck you Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked with a grin, Ichigo screaming no in his mind. His head nodded though, Grimmjow wetting his fingers with his saliva. Ichigo wanted to cry, to scream. He tried to think logically as Grimmjow prepared him, his eyes closed as Grimmjow's fingers explored his insides. If submitting to Grimmjow this way meant he wouldn't impregnate him, shouldn't he obey? Every part of Ichigo's being wanted to recoil at the idea, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

When Grimmjow replaced his fingers with his member, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, forcing himself to make Grimmjow think he had actually submitted. Grimmjow kissed him as he thrusted ruthlessly into his body, Ichigo feeling himself tear more. He pulled away from the kiss with a cry of pleasure, Grimmjow kissing his neck and shoulders. Ichigo started to purr.

Ichigo felt something inside of him plead for this to never end. And it wasn't his heat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ichigo woke up when something next to him moved, groaning softly as he rolled away from it. He opened his eyes, closing them when the light assaulted his eyes. He took in a deep breath, yawning loudly. He stretched his arms and legs, turning onto his back. He grunted when his lower back and ass protested, becoming very still.

Fuck. Not again.

Ichigo slowly rose up, looking next to him to see Grimmjow fast asleep. Ichigo slowly moved off the bed, slowly moving towards the door. It had literally been torn off its hinges, Ichigo grabbing his sweats that were on the ground and heading towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower before going to the kitchen, eating something and chugging some water.

He rubbed his eyes, wondering why he had to deal with this. He looked to his phone, opening it up. He took off the back when it didn't turn on, seeing the battery had been removed. He dropped it in the trash, sighing softly.

He went over to his couch, lying down. He cried silently for what seemed like forever, pulling the blanket he had over the back onto his body. He hid himself, not wanting anybody to see him. Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his stomach, shaking his head as he prayed for his heat to go away.

He got up, bringing the blanket with him. He limped towards the basement door, opening it and going inside. He didn't bother locking it, stopping at the end of the stairs. It was still dark but he could see everything perfectly, his basement mostly empty.

He went over to a few boxes, opening them up. He took out a frame wrapped in plastic, taking off the plastic. He smiled softly at the picture of his mother, sitting down with a soft hiss. He placed her picture down, lying down on the ground. He wrapped himself in the blanket, looking into his mother's eyes.

"Hi mom."

For a second that picture became a person, Ichigo closing his eyes as her hand ran through his hair soothingly. He always came to her when he had trouble with something. She never spoke back, but just getting it off his chest made him feel tons better.

"What do you do when you can't run?" He whispered, opening his eyes and looking at the image of his mother. He remembered when she told him to run, to get away. He remembered he couldn't, frozen in place out of fear.

"What do you do when you're afraid?" He whispered, his bottom lip trembling as he felt his eyes burn with tears. He didn't fight it, letting his tears fall to the ground.

"I tried to run, I tried not to be afraid. But no matter what I do I end up back t-there." Ichigo took in a sharp breath, wiping away his tears. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what his mother's voice sounded like. He couldn't though, sobbing softly into his blanket.

"I-I started my heat today. I…" Ichigo trailed off, opening his eyes and looking to his mother with eyes full of fear.

"I don't want him to touch me." Ichigo felt his heart tighten, his mind showing him that part of himself that did want to be touched.

"Th… There's a part of me… that… that likes it." Ichigo curled into a ball, shivering as he thought of what Grimmjow made him do last night. He took in a sharp breath, looking to his mother's face.

"And I don't know w-why…" Ichigo wiped away his tears, taking in a sharp breath. He looked away from his mother, ashamed of himself. He wondered what his father would say about his son being so weak. Ichigo had been a mean teenager, but he grew up, learned to deal with the blows of life. He wished he could get back that confidence, that stupid ego.

Ichigo slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wrapped up the frame, putting it back in the box. He limped up the stairs, opening the door. He was almost afraid Grimmjow would be standing there, but he wasn't. Ichigo limped back to his couch, lying down. He dried up his tears, staring blankly at the fireplace.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a phone ring. He sat up, listening intently to try and figure out where it came from. He limped back towards his room, stopping at the door. Grimmjow was awake now, holding the phone to his ear. Ichigo took a couple steps back, listening carefully.

"What Nnoitra?" Grimmjow questioned, Ichigo frowning at the name. Wasn't that the lover of his friend Shinji? They were on and off constantly, but Ichigo remembered they went two days straight with having just sex and within an hour after wanting to kill each other. Ichigo held his breath, hoping Grimmjow didn't know he was there.

"I'm at somebody's house for now. I'll go to you when I'm done here." Ichigo swallowed thickly, slowly walking away from the door.

"I found a delicious neko named Ichigo. I'm having fun with him to make up for lost time in max." Ichigo took a couple more steps away, already to the stairs.

"Really? I didn't realize Shinji talked to anybody else but you. Don't worry though I won't hurt him. In respect to Shinji of course." Ichigo covered his mouth, wondering what Shinji did to get the respect of such a monster. Ichigo slowly moved down the stairs, looking towards the front door.

"I'm just gonna help him through his heat. A few kittens wouldn't be so bad for an old tom like me, ne?" Ichigo slowly went back to the basement instead, not wanting to lose a leg just yet. He knew Grimmjow would, after seeing him kill that man.

He locked it from the inside, slowly moving to the far corner and breathing shallowly.

He felt another sharp pain in his stomach, slowly moving down to his knees and covering himself with the blanket. He waited patiently, hoping to the god's he didn't find him. He closed his eyes, thinking back to his mother's face.

"Strawberry," Grimmjow called, Ichigo calming himself when he started to shiver in fear. He heard the basement doorknob creak, making himself appear small. Grimmjow broke the door down, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth. He didn't dare move, opening his eyes and able to see Grimmjow's silhouette.

"Oh, you started your heat I see," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo trying hard not to move. Grimmjow moved closer, Ichigo wondering if he could make a run for it. He knew his smell filled the room so Grimmjow couldn't exactly pin point him, and that gave him a small advantage.

Ichigo counted to three in his head, waiting till Grimmjow got far away enough from the door. He threw off the blanket and bolted towards the door, Grimmjow chuckling as Ichigo ran towards the front door. Ichigo yelped when he was caught, a hand put over his mouth.

"Not so fast Strawberry," Grimmjow chuckled in his ear, Ichigo staying still so Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him. Ichigo was forced upstairs, Grimmjow throwing him on the bed. Ichigo moved away from him, his face full of fear as he placed a hand in front of him like a shield.

"Please don't! Please don't do it!" Ichigo pleaded, Grimmjow forcing him down onto the bed. Ichigo shook his head, pleading softly as Grimmjow leaned down till they were nearly face to face. Grimmjow reached a hand down, grabbing Ichigo's tail. Ichigo grit his teeth when he pulled it lightly, the tug hurting his tail and spine.

"Instead of your leg, should I take this instead?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head. Grimmjow let it go, running a claw over Ichigo's cheek.

"You heard my conversation, didn't you Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo trying to make himself appear small. Grimmjow grabbed his chin tightly, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath of fear.

"Did you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo whispering a soft yes. Grimmjow let him go, Ichigo whimpering softly in fear and pain. He rolled over onto his side when Grimmjow got off from him, curling into a ball.

"Please don't," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow feeling his pants tightening with sadistic pleasure. He calmed himself though, looking over Ichigo who shook like an injured kitten. Grimmjow would have loved to take him now, but he wasn't even close to finishing his game.

"Then I won't." Ichigo looked to him with watery eyes of fear, Grimmjow taking a couple steps back. Ichigo pulled the blanket over himself when Grimmjow looked over his body, Grimmjow licking his lips.

"You will suck my dick instead then," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo wondering if that was a worse punishment. Ichigo swallowed thickly, Grimmjow taking off his pants and tossing them aside

"Be a good kitty and come here," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo looking away from him. Grimmjow walked over to the bed, Ichigo moving away. Grimmjow pulled him towards him, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow's member.

"Are you shy?" Grimmjow asked almost mockingly, Ichigo pushed down onto his stomach. Ichigo wondered if he would force him, Grimmjow taking off sweats. Ichigo couldn't move out of fear, closing his eyes tight.

"Want me to warm you up Strawberry?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo feeling hands slid down his sides. He tried to block it out, Grimmjow's hands sliding down towards his hips. Ichigo was lifted up to his knees doggy style, turning his face into the sheets.

"Out of respect to Shinji, I'll be gentle to you." Ichigo felt hands ghost over his stomach, moving up to his face. His chin was grabbed, his head lifted from the sheets. Ichigo turned his head away, but the fingers tightened, not letting him escape.

"What does Shinji have to do with you?" Ichigo asked with a small growl in his voice, Grimmjow kissing the back of his throat. Ichigo felt his other hand ghost down to his member, Grimmjow running his tongue along Ichigo's throat.

"He's my boss. Didn't know your friend ran the Del Norte did you?" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, Grimmjow chuckling as he ran his thumb over Ichigo's lips.

"He would never do something like that!" Ichigo whispered with anger in his voice, Grimmjow pulling Ichigo up into a kneeling position. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine when Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

Shinji? A gangbanger?

"Oh really? Why do you think Nnoitra was always with him? For show?" Ichigo didn't respond, Grimmjow licking the hickie he had left on Ichigo's vulnerable throat. He remembered when he saw his vulnerable prey, his delicious kitten getting hot beneath his fingers.

Grimmjow didn't need words to know his lover's condition. He just had to listen. Ichigo's heartbeat was beating a thousand times per second, his lips parted as he panted heavily. Grimmjow pushed him back down, wrapping his hand around the front of his throat. Ichigo gasped when he squeezed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Tell me, does Shinji know you're this kinky?" Ichigo couldn't respond, a small moan escaping his throat when Grimmjow slid his fingers up his spine. Ichigo was completely lost in his heat, Grimmjow realizing how vulnerable he had made him with a few touches. He squeezed Ichigo's neck hard, the neko choking out a moan. Grimmjow held on to him that way till Ichigo started to become loose in his grip, letting him go. Ichigo gasped in air, his member almost blue with arousal and need for release.

He pressed his member against Ichigo's ass, the orange haired neko pressing back with a moan. Grimmjow grinned, but he wouldn't do it just yet. He pulled away, letting Ichigo go and getting off the bed. Ichigo was practically shaking as he turned over, looking to Grimmjow with confused eyes.

"Now suck." Ichigo got off the bed, his eyes looking from Grimmjow's face to his member. He got to his knees in front of Grimmjow, looking up to his eyes. Ichigo stuck out his tongue, licking the head as he maintained eye contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, getting tired of his own game.

Ichigo was completely his now, and Grimmjow wanted that. Ichigo finally looked away, licking all over his member with small kitten like licks. He parted his lips wide, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked hard, Grimmjow groaning and digging a hand into his hair as his eyes closed. Ichigo bobbed his head quickly, going all the way down and swallowing.

Grimmjow looked down when Ichigo moved away, the neko standing up. Grimmjow's hand fell from his hair, Ichigo moving close and rubbing his cheek against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow felt claws lightly scratch against his back, Ichigo purring loudly against him. Grimmjow forced Ichigo down onto the bed, the neko letting him rest between his spread thighs.

Grimmjow was about to kiss him when he was punched and pushed away, Ichigo running out of the room. Grimmjow looked down to his pants, his eyes widening when he saw his phone was gone. He rushed after Ichigo, the neko running to the kitchen and grabbing a knife from a drawer.

Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo holding the phone against his chest. Grimmjow frowned, but soon his frown became a smirk. He chuckled; surprised the neko had it in him.

"Sneaky, I like you," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo panting as he kept the knife pointed at Grimmjow. The half breed leaned against the table, looking over Ichigo who had actually managed to confuse him with his heat and using the advantage of a blowjob to snatch his phone from his pants.

"Go ahead and call the cops. I'm sure Shinji we'll get me out in no time." Ichigo was panting, his eyes looking from him to the front door. Ichigo flicked open the phone, looking for Shinji's number. When he found it he called it, his hand holding the knife shaking as he wondered what Shinji would tell him.

"What Grimm?" Shinji's voice asked on the other line, Ichigo wanting to throw the phone and scream at his friend for knowing this monster.

"Shinji?" Ichigo responded, Grimmjow's eyes narrowing slightly. He took a step forward, Ichigo backing up a step.

"Ichigo? Why do you have Grimmjow's phone? Where's yours?" Shinji asked, Ichigo feeling his heart shatter.

"Grimmjow broke it," Ichigo responded with a small growl in his voice, Shinji silent for a long moment.

"So you're his new interest?" Shinji asked, Ichigo wondering why he was so calm talking about it. He couldn't bare to hear anything else from him, shutting the phone angrily. He looked to Grimmjow with anger and disbelief, wondering why this all had to happen to him. He lowered the knife, wondering why his friend wasn't worried.

Why did it seem like he didn't care?

Ichigo screamed in frustration, throwing the phone at the wall. Grimmjow cautiously walked over to him, Ichigo lifting the knife and pointing it at him.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow stopping a few steps from him. Ichigo wondered how Renji would react to this. He looked to the phone to see if it broke, the small device more durable than most.

Ichigo circled around, Grimmjow following him with silent eyes of caution and hints of amusement. Ichigo picked up the phone slowly, keeping the knife aimed at Grimmjow. He didn't expect Grimmjow to move when he did. Suddenly the knife was taken from his hand, his back pressed against the wall roughly as the phone was taken from his mind.

Grimmjow put the knife to Ichigo's throat, Ichigo's eyes burning with anger as he stared Grimmjow down. Grimmjow grinned, liking his new kitten. He was wondering when Ichigo would react, and though it took a while he was impressed. Not everybody stood up to him.

"Do you really think Shinji's gonna order me to stop? As far as I'm concerned, he would rather me have you than himself." Ichigo didn't want to believe that, Grimmjow slowly lowering the knife from his neck. He tossed it over to the sink, running a hand up Ichigo's thigh.

"Just obey me Ichigo. That's all I'm asking," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo looking away from him. Grimmjow brought him over to the table, bending him over it forcefully.

"Don't move," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo placing his hands flat against the table as he turned his head towards the hard wood. Grimmjow didn't take him then, wetting his fingers and forcing two inside his tight hole. Ichigo gasped, his claws scratching along the table.

Grimmjow twisted his fingers, pressing against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo shivered against the table with a moan, Grimmjow pleasuring his small neko till he came. Ichigo slid down to his knees, Grimmjow pulling his hair and making him stand up. Ichigo was pushed onto the table on his back, Grimmjow stroking himself with one hand. The other felt over Ichigo's body, the neko silent until Grimmjow's hand skimmed over a nipple.

Ichigo shifted on the table, Grimmjow plucking it with his claws. Ichigo arched into the feeling, Grimmjow stroking himself faster. Ichigo gasped when he was pulled down, Grimmjow pressing into him gently.

Ichigo feared he would impregnate him but Grimmjow didn't stay in for long. He pushed in deep before pulling out, cumming onto Ichigo's body. Ichigo felt his body tremble, wanting that heat inside of him. Ichigo pushed those thoughts away, Grimmjow pulling him up.

"Tell me you want it inside," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo shaking his head. Grimmjow grinned, kissing Ichigo's lips.

"I'll be waiting for you to say yes." Ichigo was grabbed and pulled upstairs, Grimmjow locking him in the bathroom by breaking the doorknob. Ichigo banged against the door; never imagining Grimmjow would do this.

"Let me out!" Ichigo screamed, Grimmjow's voice coming from the other side.

"Come out Ichigo, and I'll take that as a sign to mate." Ichigo took a step away from the door, panting in fear and anger.

He would starve his heat, even if it meant starving himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Author's note: Sorry I'm updating so quickly. This story is addicting to me for some reason.**_

Ichigo sat on the ground, his eyes filled with anger as he glared at the door. Grimmjow had just left him there, waiting for him to submit. Ichigo would never submit to such a man, getting up and drinking some water from the sink with his hands. He drank enough to convince his stomach he wasn't hungry, sitting back down on the floor.

His stomach wanted real food, but Ichigo wouldn't dare leave this room. An entire night had already passed, and Ichigo was determined to stay put till his heat passed. He looked away from the door, looking down to the ground. He took in a deep breath, tired from lack of sleep.

His entire body was exhausted from hunger, Ichigo shaking his head to stay awake. He heard the TV turn on in his living room, wanting to throw something at the brute. He sighed softly and laid down, thinking he could close his eyes for a little bit since Grimmjow was distracted.

He thought back to the time he had the phone, wondering why he hadn't called the police. He shifted his body, trying to get comfortable. He wondered what Renji would say if he saw him now. If he saw how Ichigo gave in to the monster. Ichigo rolled onto his side, suddenly wondering if Renji would come back.

If he really loved him, wouldn't he have come back already?

Ichigo shook his head, telling himself not to think of Renji that way. All Renji ever wanted with him was a family, even though it was impossible. He turned onto his back, feeling a pain in his stomach. He rolled back onto his side. He nearly called out when the pain increased, swallowing his cries of pain. He tried to distract himself, thinking back to Renji.

"Tell me where it hurts," Renji whispered into his ear, Ichigo closing his eyes as he remembered his lover's voice. He reached a hand between his legs, panting softly as he stroked his member. In his mind he pictured Renji doing it, his hands ghosting over his body as he warmed up his cold body. Ichigo shivered, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Right here?" Renji whispered, his hand moving faster. Ichigo covered his mouth, Renji pinning his hand down and digging his nails into his skin.

"Let me hear you," Renji ordered, Ichigo crying out. He stopped once he realized whose name he cried out, moving his hand away from himself. He got in the shower, turning the water on and letting freezing water cover him.

Grimmjow.

He had called Grimmjow's name.

Ichigo leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Rough hands grabbed him, Ichigo turned and faced against the wall. He felt a hand stroke him, his imagination putting a voice in his mind.

"Cum Strawberry," Grimmjow's husky voice ordered, Ichigo shaking his head. Grimmjow sunk his claws into his side, Ichigo moaning when his ass was slapped.

"Can Renji do this to you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo imagining Renji leaning against the door. Ichigo shook his head, Grimmjow stroking him faster.

Renji turned away and left, Ichigo reaching for him. He didn't care if Renji couldn't do this to him. He loved him, didn't he?

Ichigo came against the wall with a cry of Grimmjow's name, freezing against the cold assault of the water. He slowly slid down to his knees; feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was disgusted with himself for wanting what Grimmjow gave him more than Renji's love. He slammed his fist against the wall, sobbing softly as he was conflicted with himself.

Ichigo looked back to where Renji had been standing, wishing he were here for him now. Ichigo looked away, washing away the filth that clung to him. He turned off the water when he began to shiver, looking to the door when the doorknob creaked. He grabbed a towel, covering himself. He doubled over when pain ripped through his stomach, Ichigo falling to his knees in pain.

The door was forced open, Grimmjow standing at its entrance. Ichigo shook his head, Grimmjow not coming in.

"I'm sure your hungry, aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo fixing the towel around himself. He didn't move, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"You have one free pass Ichigo. I suggest you take it." Ichigo hesitantly got up, falling back down when his stomach was stabbed with pain. Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo whimpered, walking into the room. Ichigo fought him when he reached for him, Grimmjow easily picking him up bridal style. Ichigo struggled, but the pain made him stop. Grimmjow carried him to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table.

"Eat," he ordered, Ichigo looking down to the plate of food in front of him. He was surprised to see it was a home cooked meal, sniffing it for great measure. He picked up a piece of toast, taking a small bite.

He flinched when his stomach practically screamed to mate and eat at the same time, Ichigo pushing away the pain when at least one demand was met. He didn't shovel it into his mouth, eating slowly to savor the flavor.

He was cautious but never met Grimmjow's eyes, not sure what he would do if he gave him any type of signal. Ichigo was kind of wondering how he learned to cook like this, the food delicious. Grimmjow seemed to read his mind, his voice breaking the silence.

"I used to be a chef. That was a long time ago obviously," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo swallowing the delicious okayu. There was toast, okayu, dumplings, and a few pieces of bacon. Ichigo ate of it before he got curious.

"Why are you feeding me?" He asked, looking to Grimmjow with narrowed eyes. The blue haired man grinned, Ichigo looking away before he got any ideas.

"Shinji told me to treat you with respect." Ichigo looked down to his hands, thankful his friend at least cared a little bit about him. He swallowed a mouthful of okayu, wishing his friend would get him out of this situation.

"He's okay with you raping me?" Ichigo asked beneath his breath, Grimmjow chuckling softly. Ichigo bit into a dumpling, scared of his answer.

"He knows better than to take what's mine." Ichigo suddenly lost his appetite, putting the dumpling down. He got up, heading back to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, Grimmjow laughing hysterically from the kitchen. Ichigo wondered what Shinji was thinking. Was he even scared of Grimmjow's power?

Ichigo dropped the towel he had around his body, laying it down on the floor. He laid down, wondering why this had to happen to him. His stomach still hurt, but he ignored it, closing his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

He dreamed of Renji, the red haired man sitting beside him on the bathroom floor. Renji ran a hand through his hair, soothing Ichigo's hectic nerves. Ichigo looked to him with sad eyes, Renji giving him a small smile.

"I'll take you away soon, just wait for me," Renji told him, Ichigo nodding silently. He held him tightly, falling asleep in his dream.

"Ichigo." Ichigo woke up groggily, sitting up with a groan. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He suddenly realized he was sitting on a bed, looking around in confusion. His eyes stopped on Shinji, the blonde haired man sitting in a chair by the bed.

Ichigo frowned, Shinji giving him a small smile.

"Ichigo if I could take you to Renji, would you be happy?" Ichigo nodded eagerly, Shinji's body suddenly fading away. The entire room started to warp, Ichigo jumping out of the bed when it started to rot. He ran out of the room, Renji and Grimmjow standing in the hallway.

"Choose one Ichigo," Shinji's voice ordered, Ichigo covering his ears to block it out.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, Renji fading into the distance.

"The n why question his love?" Ichigo suddenly fell, bolting awake with a scream. He stood up, looking around the bathroom with wide eyes of fear. Once he was sure he was okay he sat down on the toilet, shaking visibly. He released his bladder before getting on the tub edge, looking out the small window.

It was about to be nighttime, Ichigo's stomach growling again. He sighed, wishing he had finished his food now. He got down, sitting down on the tub edge. He sighed softly, wondering if anybody was around. He hit the ground hard when his lower regions erupted with pain, his heat going into full throttle.

Ichigo held back his cries of pain, stroking himself to try and relive the pain. No matter how many times he came though his erection wouldn't go away, his body needing stimulus from somebody else. Ichigo turned onto his back, crying out in agony. He was practically screaming after a few minutes, wishing he was in his basement where nobody could hear him.

"Please!" Ichigo called out, screaming when his body practically tore itself apart. The doorknob creaked, Ichigo sobbing as he pleaded for anybody to make it stop. The door was forced open, Ichigo crying out in pain.

He heard footsteps come near him, seeing Grimmjow kneel down next to him. Ichigo screamed when the pain increased, his body demanding for release. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time it was so painful, but he was sure it was because Grimmjow's pheromones made his body more desperate.

"Want me to make you feel better?" Grimmjow asked with lecherous eyes, Ichigo wanting to scream no. His eyes closed tight as he screamed out in pain, Grimmjow picking him up bridal style. His body practically drank in Grimmjow's sweat and heat, Ichigo's pain only increasing.

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo over the bed doggy style, seeing a small trail of discharge going down Ichigo's thigh. It was enough lubrication for him, Grimmjow pushing down his pants. Ichigo clawed the sheets in an attempt to get away, Grimmjow grabbing him by the back of the neck.

Ichigo couldn't resist lifting his ass up a bit more, giving Grimmjow easier access. Grimmjow rubbed the head of his member against Ichigo's rectum, Ichigo pushing back in need to be penetrated. Grimmjow pushed inside slowly, Ichigo choking on a moan as his body screamed in victory of a successful grab of a mate. Ichigo lost all pretense of his human like mind, mewling as Grimmjow pushed in all of the way.

Most toms had spikes on their members when near a beta, but a half breed was at tad different.

Their spikes came right before they would cum, making the cat ovulate right when they cum so their sperm had more survival time to get to the eggs. Ichigo was a tad glad for that, not wanting to experience pain right off the bat.

Grimmjow pulled out slowly, thrusting back in roughly. Ichigo mewled loudly, Grimmjow releasing his neck to grab his hips. Ichigo panted against the sheets as Grimmjow dominated him, his mind trying to remind him of Renji. Why he needed to stop this now.

Ichigo pushed back those thoughts, only able to be glad that he found a mate. He didn't care what his name was, only that he had strong genes, which would give him a strong litter. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder, sucking on the exposed skin aggressively.

Ichigo reached behind him, touching a hand to Grimmjow's thigh. He pulled him harder towards him, Grimmjow getting the message and slowing down to harden his thrusts. Ichigo cried out with each thrust, so lost in pleasure he forgot what his own name was.

Grimmjow thrusted a couple more times, Ichigo gripping the sheets and howling when his spikes came out. Grimmjow didn't stop though, Ichigo howling in pain filled pleasure. Grimmjow stopped, cumming a bucket load into Ichigo's body. He pulled out, Ichigo throwing himself on the bed as he rolled around in pain.

He hissed at Grimmjow when he tried to touch him again, Grimmjow moving away as Ichigo stretched to lick his wounded genitals. Grimmjow watched, Ichigo completely acting like a cat at this moment.

Grimmjow wasn't even close to being done yet, moving back towards Ichigo who hissed at him. He rolled around, Grimmjow still able to remain himself due to his human blood, pinning down Ichigo who hissed at him. Grimmjow hissed back, Ichigo pushing him away. Grimmjow had to wait almost half an hour before Ichigo calmed enough to be taken again.

He tried to prolong himself this time, not wanting to keep waiting. After every time Ichigo made him wait, Grimmjow getting tired of having such long gaps between mating's. After their third round he wondered if he should tie Ichigo down and take him as he pleased.

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, purring loudly as he presented his ass to Grimmjow. Grimmjow got back on the bed, kissing Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo purred louder, Grimmjow pushing in forcefully this time. Ichigo's purring became loud enough that Grimmjow felt it against his chest, pulling out and pushing back in hard.

"Be a good kitty," Grimmjow ordered, moving their position so Ichigo was laying down and facing him. The position seemed to bring some part of his mind back, Ichigo grabbing onto Grimmjow's shoulders as he took him violently.

"Grimmjow don't stop," Ichigo purred, Grimmjow glad to oblige. He thrusted into Ichigo's prostate, the neko mewling in pleasure. Grimmjow slapped his ass, keeping Ichigo just barely in this world.

Ichigo mewled loudly, Grimmjow kissing his lips deeply. Ichigo tightened around him when he came, Grimmjow pulling away and panting as he looked down to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up to him with eyes of adoration awe, Grimmjow frowning in confusion. His member spiked, Ichigo throwing his head back with a cry of pain. Grimmjow came inside him, slowly pulling out when he was done. He got on the side of the bed, sitting down as Ichigo rolled around and licked himself.

Grimmjow didn't know what to gain from that expression. None of his victims ever gave him such a look, Grimmjow getting up and leaving the room. He took a quick shower before putting on a pair of sweats, heading to the kitchen. He took his phone from his pocket, rolling it between his fingers.

He called Shinji, the blonde almost picking up instantly.

"How's Ichigo?" He asked, Grimmjow looking down to the table.

"He's good," He replied, Shinji releasing a small sigh. Grimmjow stood up straight, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"You do know if he comes out of this injured, I'll have Nnoitra kill you and terminate your kittens," Shinji told him, Grimmjow nodding in understanding. He spoke when he realized he couldn't see him.

"I understand," he told him, Shinji hanging up. Grimmjow dropped his phone on the ground, rubbing his eyes. He shook his head, forcing the image out. Ichigo still feared him; he was just in heat and obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

Grimmjow sighed, looking to the stairs when Ichigo came down. He instantly got hard, Ichigo walking over to him. His tail swung behind him, enticing Grimmjow. Grimmjow pushed down his sweats, Ichigo getting on his lap and kissing his lips.

What would happen after this passed?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Ichigo looked at the wall. His head rested on Grimmjow's chest, who was fast asleep. Though he had thought he would be devasted after his heat passed, Ichigo felt surprisingly calm. He ran his fingers over Grimmjow's chest, wondering why he was so calm after his mistake. He knew it was his hormones though, telling him he should be happy he found a mate.

Ichigo felt almost happy after his heat passed, the ten days having consisted of nonstop mating mixed with eating and quick trips to the bathroom. Ichigo's insides felt surprisingly okay despite Grimmjow's spikes, Ichigo closing his eyes as he listened to his heartbeat.

"I hate you," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow wrapping an arm around him in his sleep. Ichigo pressed closer against him, taking in his scent.

'Mate.'

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking up to Grimmjow's face. He got up, straddling Grimmjow's stomach. The man slept like a rock, Ichigo sure he wouldn't wake up for a couple more hours since he worked out heavily the past ten days. Ichigo placed his claws around Grimmjow's throat, realizing how vulnerable the monster was.

Ichigo dug his claws into his skin; Grimmjow's eyes fluttering as he almost woke up. Ichigo tightened his hold, Grimmjow's eyes fluttering open.

Their eyes met.

'Mate.'

Ichigo shook away the thought, pressing just a tad harder till there were small blood trails rolling down Grimmjow's skin. Ichigo leaned down, licking up that blood. Grimmjow was stiff beneath him, Ichigo rising up and looking down to Grimmjow. He should kill him.

"I should kill you." Grimmjow swallowed thickly, all of a sudden not such a big bad predator. He was Ichigo's prey. Ichigo tightened his jaw, ordering his claws to end his life. That's all he needed to do. That was how he would break even with the devil himself.

Just kill him.

'Mate.'

Ichigo got off from him, getting off the bed and leaving the room. He punched a hole in the wall, panting as he tried to rationalize why he couldn't kill him. He screamed out in anger, kicking over his couch. He threw a pillow across the room, tearing his house apart.

When he let out all of his anger he just leaned against the front door, not even able to cry at this moment. Grimmjow stood by the hallway opening, Ichigo not even able to look at him.

"Are you done?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking to him with a frown of anger. With his heat passing, he was returning to his old self, Ichigo hissing at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stayed where he was, Ichigo looking away with a soft growl.

"I guess not." Ichigo picked up a pillow, throwing it at Grimmjow who caught it effortlessly. It wasn't like it could cut him in half anyway. Ichigo stayed where he was, his lips sealed. Grimmjow wasn't as patient, moving towards him slowly. Ichigo hissed in warning, Grimmjow grabbing his chin and forcing him against him.

Ichigo moved swiftly to slap him but his hand was grabbed, Grimmjow kissing him deeply. Ichigo went weak in his grasp, Grimmjow pressing him against the front door. Ichigo tried to push him away but his struggles didn't last long, Grimmjow lifting him up and Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist. Ichigo slapped him, Grimmjow returning a hard slap to his ass.

Ichigo wanted to beat him up in the worst way, Grimmjow dropping him when he clawed his chest. Ichigo pushed him down to the ground, kissing a trail down his bloody chest towards his member. Grimmjow pulled his hair hard, Ichigo moaning as he took the head of his member into his mouth.

Ichigo sucked hard and fast, Grimmjow forcing him down to the base. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, Grimmjow pulling him up from his member and slapping his face hard. Ichigo practically purred, grabbing Grimmjow's balls with his claws, Grimmjow growling at him. Ichigo let them go, clawing Grimmjow's chest and arms. He pushed him down, licking the blood away.

He didn't know why, but his blood tasted divine.

Grimmjow pushed him away, forcing himself on top of him. Ichigo cried out when he forced himself in roughly, Grimmjow thrusting in hard. Ichigo's lips parted in pleasure, his thighs shaking as Grimmjow used him how he wanted.

He grabbed onto Grimmjow's sides, arching when he slipped passed his prostate. Ichigo was sore inside, his hole torn and aching. Ichigo didn't care though, his lips parting wide as he moaned in pleasure. Grimmjow nipped the skin of his neck, placing a hand against the floor to gain more leverage. Ichigo cried out in bliss, raising a hand up and grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair.

"Fuck… Grimmjow… Fuck me harder," Ichigo whispered between heavy pants, Grimmjow growling against his throat. Ichigo felt like an animal right then, closing his eyes in pleasure when Grimmjow used him.

Ichigo kissed him, Grimmjow pushing him down against the floor with his kiss. He kissed him till his lips were red, Ichigo only wanting to be abused like this. He didn't want to think about it, think about what happened only days before. He liked it all, and he knew it.

Ichigo reached between his legs and started to stroke himself, Grimmjow showering him with kisses and groans of pleasure. Ichigo arched in pleasure when he came, Grimmjow releasing into him only seconds later. Ichigo suddenly became tired, his head falling to the side as he fell into slumber.

Grimmjow rolled over and sat up, panting softly as he looked down to the neko in a confused daze.

He couldn't understand what he wanted. He looked to the floor when his phone rang, opening it and seeing Nnoitra's number.

"You done?" Nnoitra asked when Grimmjow put it to his ear, Grimmjow looking down to Ichigo. He frowned, asking himself if he wanted to leave him at the moment. He looked away, shaking his head in disbelief. Ichigo was only a game.

"Yeah. Come pick me up now." Grimmjow hung up, picking up Ichigo and brining him to his room and laying him down on his bed. He took a shower, getting dressed. He opened the door when there was a knock, Shinji standing in front of Nnoitra. Grimmjow pointed towards the room, leaving with Nnoitra in his car.

Shinji had his own, knowing he would need to take Ichigo in to learn whether or not Grimmjow hurt him. Shinji walked into the room, looking at the door that was knocked down. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes landing on Ichigo. The neko was fast asleep, his body practically covered in bruises. Shinji was about to be furious, but he saw a smile. He frowned in confusion, sitting on the bed next to Ichigo.

He was smiling in his sleep.

Shinji sighed, wondering how anyone could smile after being at the hands of Grimmjow's wrath.

"What the hell is all of this?" Shinji looked over to the bedroom door, seeing Renji standing by the door. Shinji frowned, slowly standing up.

"Ichigo was raped. I'm taking him in till we find out if he's pregnant." Renji frowned in confusion and anger, looking to Ichigo who was fast asleep. He walked over, Shinji raising a hand and stopping him.

"Go back to your kids Renji. Ichigo will not be in the mood when he wakes up." Renji stayed silent, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's prone body. Shinji could see the wheels turning in his head, the red head sighing softly as his eyes lifted to meet Shinji's.

"Who told you?" He asked, Shinji shrugging as he sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Your wife comes to my shrine. She prays for you everyday." Renji nodded, turning away from Shinji. He looked over his shoulder to Ichigo, the orange head stirring in his sleep. Renji looked away, Shinji knowing what he was thinking.

"It wasn't willing, Renji." Shinji watched as the red head walked out, looking down to Ichigo who was starting to wake up. Ichigo stretched with a yawn, rubbing his face against his pillow with a soft hum. Shinji smiled, Ichigo's eyes fluttering open. His eyes moved around the room before settling on Shinji, Ichigo slowly sitting up and looking to the side of him.

"Grimmjow left. He'll see you when I permit it." Ichigo looked back to Shinji, Shinji frowning at the bruise forming on Ichigo's face. He grabbed his chin but Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"If you knew who Grimmjow was, why did you let him stay?" Ichigo asked softly, Shinji sighing softly as he tried to think of a good enough answer. He looked down to his hands, remembering Ichigo was his friend and not an employee.

"Grimmjow is a monster, Ichigo. The only person who could take him is Nnoitra, and that isn't a guarantee." Ichigo looked to Shinji, the blonde avoiding his eyes. Ichigo sighed softly, sitting back against the headboard.

"He's that powerful?" Ichigo whispered, Shinji nodding his head silently. Ichigo got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweats lying on the ground. He limped to the bathroom, taking a long shower. He tried to think over everything, but his mind was a mess.

Would he get pregnant now?

"Ichigo, you'll be staying with me." Ichigo didn't respond, Shinji continuing.

"I'll have you on twenty four hour watch starting tomorrow. I'll set up a doctor's appointment when we confirm if your pregnant or not."

"If I want them gone?" Ichigo asked over the run of the water, Shinji silent for a second.

"Then we'll get rid of them."

Ichigo was quiet after that, getting out of the shower and cleaning himself up. He put on a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, throwing on a white scarf. He packed a bag of clothes, Shinji waiting for him by the front door. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to his ruined house, swallowing thickly as he remembered everything he endured here.

He left it all behind, heading towards Shinji's car. They left silently, Ichigo looking out the window to the sky. He closed his eyes, his eyes burning with tears. He couldn't think of any reason he would want to cry, so he pushed it back.

What hurt Ichigo though, was that Grimmjow just left him. He wasn't sure why it hurt so much, but it did. He opened his eyes, seeing Grimmjow's reflection in the window. He looked around the car, but when he didn't see him he leaned against his seat again.

"What if Grimmjow comes back without your permission?" Ichigo whispered, Shinji turning into his shrine.

"He won't. He's not a repeater." Ichigo swallowed thickly, feeling a lump in his throat. Shinji helped him out, Ichigo led towards a spare room. He opened the shoji, looking around the bare room. He walked in, looking to Shinji who pointed to the right.

"There's a private hot spring behind the shrine. There's one for women, and one for men. Most of my men are out on duty, so you'll have privacy." Ichigo snorted softly, finding it a tad funny his little friend was the leader of a gang. He walked up to him, giving his friend a hug.

Shinji stiffened at first, Ichigo holding onto him tighter. Shinji held him back after a long second of silence, Ichigo pulling away and entering his room. He closed the shoji, pulling out his futon. He stripped down to a kimono, resting down for a couple hours of sleep.

He couldn't sleep though.

He had thought he was over Grimmjow, and angry with him for touching him. It was clearly rape, even though Ichigo enjoyed a large amount of it. He said no and Grimmjow didn't listen. Ichigo had every right to be angry with him.

But…

Ichigo rolled over, his mind unable to forget Grimmjow's touch. Ichigo turned over onto his stomach, feeling warmth over his back.

"Tell me what you want." Ichigo rolled over and sat up, going over to his shoji and opening it. Night had already fallen, Ichigo sighing softly. He grabbed a towel and left to the hot spring, stopping in the changing rooms. He took off his kimono, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went into the hot spring area, breathing in the smoke.

"You like it like that?" Ichigo tried to block out Grimmjow's voice, washing off his body before getting into the hot spring. He rested his head back against a rock, looking up to the sky.

He could see the stars from here, Ichigo blinking in awe at their glow. He froze when he felt a tongue go up his neck, wet hands touching his waist. Ichigo swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he tried to push the feeling away.

He lowered his head and looked around, but he was alone in the hot spring. He slapped the water in anger, ducking beneath its surface. He closed his eyes, rising out of the water and feeling a hot chest press against him. He wiped his face, opening his eyes and expecting another illusion.

"Hey Strawberry." Ichigo pressed himself against the rock behind him, cursing under his breath for not looking to see if anybody was in the hot spring. He tried to move away but Grimmjow trapped him with his arms, Ichigo feeling his heartbeat quicken and his senses get insulted with his scent.

"Won't Shinji get angry?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow moving in close. Ichigo turned his head away, Grimmjow placing kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"Who says he needs to know?" Grimmjow whispered in his ear, Ichigo feeling his thighs in anticipation. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, Grimmjow lifting up his head and capturing his lips. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, pulling away in an effort to control himself. Grimmjow chuckled softly, pressing himself against Ichigo's body.

"What's the matter Strawberry? You know you want it," Grimmjow purred in his ear, Ichigo angry because he knew he was right. He slipped down under the water, swimming around Grimmjow. He rose up by the steps, looking over his shoulder to Grimmjow who was leaning against the rock. He shook the water off his body, taking off the towel around his waist and dropping it on the ground. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo walking out of the hot spring and heading towards the changing room.

Grimmjow followed with a wolf like grin, Ichigo deciding not to overthink it. He didn't exactly know why he was inviting Grimmjow back after what he did, but he was sure it had to do with his messed up brains perception of attraction. He liked his men aggressive; he liked being abused like a dirty slut.

For now, Grimmjow could give him that.

After this was all over, he would just blame the chemical trails of his heat.

Ichigo put back on his kimono, turning to face Grimmjow who only covered himself with a dry towel.

"For someone who resisted so heavily, you are rather willing now," Grimmjow mocked with a grin, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Grimmjow walked over to him, Ichigo stopping him with a hand to his chest. He frowned, pushing Grimmjow back a step. Ichigo told himself to stop, his eyes looking over Grimmjow's body.

He looked away sharply, taking in a deep breath.

"What you do after this determines if I keep them or not." Grimmjow's grin faltered, Ichigo gasping when he was picked up and pinned against the wall. He wasn't afraid though, Grimmjow's lips attacking him ferociously. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, wanting it so bad.

How bad?

Bad enough to forget how their relationship started.

He pushed Grimmjow away, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his room. He opened the shoji and pushed him in, sliding the shoji closed.

"You don't want my demons?" Grimmjow purred against his neck, pulling Ichigo close. The neko gasped in pleasure when he bit down on his shoulder, grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair and pulling it back. He kissed his lips, Grimmjow pushing him against the wall and tearing off his towel. Ichigo lifted up his kimono, Grimmjow licking his fingers to get them wet.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow lowering his hand down and pressing two inside. Ichigo gasped, his hole stretched roughly. He kissed Grimmjow deeply, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist. Ichigo pulled up his kimono more, Grimmjow pulling his fingers out impatiently.

Ichigo covered his mouth when he pushed in roughly, Grimmjow kissing his neck and shoulders as he thrusted into him with soft grunts of pleasure and effort.

"I'll kill you if you terminate them," Grimmjow growled against his throat, Ichigo slamming his hand against the wall for balance as Grimmjow took him roughly. The loud bumps against the wall fell on deaf ears, Ichigo grabbing onto Grimmjow when he slowed down and thrusted harder.

"Oh really?" Ichigo panted in his ear, Grimmjow groaning loudly against his skin. Ichigo threw his head back with a silent cry, Grimmjow pulling out and dropping him onto the floor clumsily. Ichigo fell down onto all fours, Grimmjow getting on his knees and taking him roughly.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing the exposed area. Ichigo choked out a moan, Grimmjow digging his claws into his hips. Ichigo was getting light headed, drool sliding down his chin as he came close to cumming.

A hard slap on the ass pushed Ichigo over the edge, Grimmjow letting go of his neck and pulling him back hard a few times before cumming inside of him. Ichigo panted for breath, Grimmjow falling down onto the floor and Ichigo following him.

Besides the sound of their panting, there was only silence. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who was obviously drained, his heat no longer protecting him from the power of his mating.

"Do you really want to terminate them?" Grimmjow asked with a frown, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking to him. He shrugged, rolling onto his side. Grimmjow wanted an answer now, though Ichigo knew he wasn't sure if he had one.

"I don't think I'm ready for kittens." Ichigo rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling blankly. Grimmjow rose up onto an elbow, looking down to Ichigo with a frown.

"Don't terminate them," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo looking to him with a frown. He rolled his eyes, angry at Grimmjow's stupidity.

"Asshole these things aren't in you. I'm stuck with them, you can leave whenever you want," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking away from Ichigo's face to the floor.

"But their mine," Grimmjow defended, Ichigo rising up and slapping him. Grimmjow fell back, his eyes wide with surprise from the sudden aggression. Ichigo straddled his hips, pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Well guess what asshole? I didn't fucking ask for them. You raped me, got me to actually like it like a sick fuck, and then try to decide what I do with my own body?! I fucking hate you!" Ichigo got off from him, pulling down his kimono and picking up his bag to leave.

Grimmjow stopped him, grabbing the bag gently. He took it from Ichigo who wouldn't look at him, dropping it back on the ground. Ichigo looked to the brute, angry with himself for going back to him like he did. Ichigo pointed to his shoji, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Leave." Grimmjow parted his lips to argue but obediently left, Ichigo waiting for him to slide it closed to kick his bag.

What was he going to do now?

What would he do with the demons inside his stomach?

What would he do about Grimmjow?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ichigo?" Ichigo sat up at the sound of Renji's voice, seeing his silhouette from behind the shoji. He felt guilt rise in his gut, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Come in." Renji opened the shoji, his eyes instantly landing on Ichigo. Ichigo looked to him with a frown, pulling the blanket up higher and looking down to the ground. He wanted to face palm and scream at the fact that only last night he was being pounded into the wall Renji stood by, Ichigo shaking the image away.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo whispered, Renji entering the room and closing the shoji behind him. He walked over to Ichigo, sitting down next to his futon. Ichigo couldn't speak or look at him, hearing Renji sigh softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ichigo. I shouldn't have listened," Renji told him softly, Ichigo raising his knees to his chest and playing with the blanket covering his knees. Renji touched a hand to his hand, Ichigo looking to it with stoic eyes.

"It's my fault," Ichigo whispered, Renji shaking his head as he pulled Ichigo against his chest.

"It's mine. I should have come and helped you with your heat. Not some fucking rapist." Ichigo tried not to wince, Renji lifting his head by his chin.

"Tell me you will terminate them," Renji ordered with a frown, Ichigo's breathing speeding up just a tad. He looked away, Renji sighing softly. He just held Ichigo for a long moment, Ichigo not sure what he was supposed to do.

For some reason, Renji's touch didn't burn him, his voice didn't make him shake like it used to. Ichigo hardly even felt attracted to him, his eyes tearing up as he tried to convince himself he wanted this instead of Grimmjow. Ichigo was confused when he was pushed down onto his futon, Renji kissing him deeply.

Ichigo couldn't even get aroused for him, his eyes closing as he tried to find any sort of love for this man. Renji rubbed his groin against his, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss and turning his head away. Renji kissed his neck, Ichigo wanting the kisses showered over his shoulders as well.

"I'll wash away his filth," Renji husked into his ear, unbuttoning his pants. Ichigo pushed him away, sitting up and scooting away from Renji. He was shaking in disgust with himself, wondering why he couldn't get aroused for him. Why he didn't want him to touch him.

Renji took it differently, his eyes darkening with guilt. He sat down, facing away from Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, I understand if it's too soon." Ichigo looked to Renji, seeing his hardened member through his jeans. Ichigo didn't even want it near him, looking away with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Renji shaking his head with a small grunt. Ichigo got onto all fours, crawling over to Renji. Renji looked to him, gasping softly when Ichigo kissed him. Ichigo was determined to prove to himself he wanted Renji, pulling Renji over his body. Renji pushed up his kimono, running his hand up his thigh.

Ichigo felt disgust roll in his stomach, Renji kissing his way down his body. Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering when Grimmjow blindfolded him. Renji took him into his mouth, Ichigo remembering Grimmjow's skilled lips. Renji wasn't even close to his expertise, but Ichigo was lost in lala land.

Grimmjow…

Ichigo slipped his hand into Grimmjow's hair, moaning softly when he felt teeth scrape against his member. Ichigo arched when Grimmjow slipped a wet finger into his hole, gripping his blanket as he came close. He knew he couldn't last long and didn't care, caring more about rounds than longevity.

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing Renji's red hair. His orgasm was pushed away completely, Ichigo looking to the ceiling as Renji sucked him off sloppily. When he came it was barely half hearted, Renji rising up and wiping his mouth. Ichigo couldn't even look at him, Renji pushing down his pants and preparing Ichigo thoroughly.

Ichigo felt like crying, Renji lining himself up and looking to Ichigo's face. He stopped, slowly sitting back and pulling up his pants.

"Did I hurt you Ichi? Why are you crying?" Renji asked, Ichigo touching a finger to his cheek. True enough there were tears, Ichigo slowly rising up. He wiped away his tears, looking down to the floor.

"It's nothing," Ichigo whispered, never feeling more violated. He wanted to scream at his brain, tell it stop. His heart couldn't even reach out anymore to Renji, only wanting a certain blue haired man. Ichigo rose up, leaving the protection of his room. He walked to the garden, sitting down on the bench.

Renji followed minutes after, Ichigo looking to him with sad eyes. Renji sat down next to him, Ichigo resting his head on his shoulder. Renji ran a hand through his hair, silence stretching between them. Ichigo looked at the pond, his eyes stoic.

If he terminated the kittens, would he love Renji again?

Ichigo wasn't sure what he could do at this moment, crying silently against Renji who just held him tighter. Ichigo didn't want these kittens; at least that's what he kept telling himself. He rose up, wiping away his tears.

"Renji, do you love me?" Ichigo whispered, Renji snorting softly as he pulled on his hair lightly.

"Baka, of course I do." Ichigo smiled softly, but that smile slowly fell. He looked to Renji, the red head giving him a smile. Ichigo hugged him, stopping when he heard a female voice.

"Renji, the kids want to go home now." Ichigo froze, letting go of Renji and looking over his shoulder. He saw Rukia, a girl he had been a friend with in high school. When they went their own paths Ichigo hardly ever saw her, unless it was here at the shrine. Ichigo looked to Renji, slowly standing up and taking a step back. Renji parted his lips to answer, but no words came out.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Rukia came up to him, her belly round with the sign of pregnancy. Ichigo felt betrayed in the worst way, but he forced a smile anyway. He bowed to Rukia who bowed back, though more shallowly due to her baby bump.

"Are you two married?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodding with a smile. Ichigo ground his teeth together, Rukia going over to Renji and helping him up from his seat.

"We've been married for two years now. I gave birth to a little girl last year. This one is a boy." Ichigo felt like punching Renji in the face, but he never met his eyes. He talked with Rukia a bit longer before she left, Renji telling her he won't be long.

"Ichi-." Ichigo raised a hand, glaring at Renji who took a step back at the daggers thrown at him. Ichigo would have burned him alive if he could. Ichigo got in his face, his pupils becoming thin slits.

"I was screaming for you the entire time. All I wanted was for you to save me from that man. But now I think maybe what happened was for the best." Ichigo turned to walk away, Renji grabbing his arm tightly. Ichigo pulled it away, hissing violently at him.

Renji took a couple steps back, Ichigo running his claws along the bench to sharpen them. Renji raised his hands in self defense, Ichigo in no mood to play.

"Ichigo, it's not what it looks like. I was going to leave her for you," Renji told him, Ichigo rushing towards him to slash open his face. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, pulled against a hard chest. Ichigo hissed violently as Renji ran, Shinji moving in front of Ichigo.

"Calm down Ichi, kill him and you'll be sent to jail," Shinji told him, Ichigo not caring at that moment. Shinji moved towards him, Ichigo hissing at him in warning.

"Ichigo." Ichigo froze, the voice coming from the person holding him. He looked up, his eyes meeting Nnoitra's eye. Ichigo calmed down, not wanting to know what Nnoitra would do to force him to calm down.

Ichigo went back to his room, laying down on his futon. Shinji went to his shoji, staring at Ichigo's shaking form. He closed the shoji silently, turning around and walking back to his office. He opened the door, seeing Grimmjow sitting in the seat in front of his desk. Shinji sighed, going to his rolling chair and resting his elbows on the table.

"What Sexta?" Shinji asked, Grimmjow looking to him with a frown. Shinji knew what he wanted to ask, but he like everybody else couldn't read minds.

"It'll be up to Ichigo if he wants to keep them. I can't force him." Grimmjow looked away, Shinji seriously looking the half breed over. Grimmjow was a ruthless man, more animal than man. He killed multiple men under his orders, and tortured others. He called it a game, but Shinji knew it was more similar to the pits of hell.

 _But._

He was worried about his kittens. The big bad monster was all of a sudden calmer than ever before, silently watching Ichigo as he waited for a response. Shinji wondered if Ichigo was the man who tamed the beast, though the evidence was very revealing. Shinji rubbed his eyes, sitting back in his chair and slowly rocking from one side to the other.

"As soon as I find out his answer, I'll tell you personally," Shinji told him, Grimmjow looking to him with disbelieving eyes. Shinji was usually very strict with him, keeping him in lane. Aizen, Shinji's teacher had been lenient, which inevitably led to his death. Giving Grimmjow more room on the leash allowed him to grab the knife and stab you in the back.

Shinji knew this well, having been only a boy when he saw his teacher killed by Grimmjow. When he took the rightful place as the shrine owner and the leader of Del Norte, he tightened Grimmjow's leash till he choked. Having Nnoitra or Starrk on him only made the leash that much tighter.

Shinji would not make the same mistake.

But for this, he wouldn't deny a father his right to know the condition of his children. Shinji stopped moving, looking to Grimmjow seriously.

"If I hear one complaint about you from Ichigo, I will punish you," Shinji told him, Grimmjow nodding as he stood up. He bowed to his master, walking out of the room. Shinji watched him till he left, getting up from his seat and taking a bottle of whiskey from his cabinet. He took a swig, humming when it burned his throat.

He was getting too old for this shit.

He looked to the door when it opened, Shinji looking to Nnoitra with tired eyes. He took another swig, Nnoitra walking over and taking the bottle away from him. Shinji went over to his desk and sat down, Nnoitra putting the whiskey away.

"Take off your pants," Nnoitra ordered, Shinji looking to him with a frown. He got up, unbuttoning his pants as Nnoitra locked the shoji. Shinji leaned forward against the table, his eyes averted as Nnoitra moved behind him. Shinji heard him unzip his pants, gasping when he was turned around violently and pushed down on the table. The edge dug into his back, Shinji moving to get more comfortable.

"Did you hear the Sexta with Ichigo last night?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji not answering. He had since his room was right next to theirs, and though the walls were thick, hearing the constant banging and pleasured cries made him feel hot and bothered. Nnoitra opened Shinji's desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped open the cap, squeezing some onto his fingers.

Shinji still wouldn't look at him, Nnoitra lifting one of his lover's legs and placing it on his shoulder.

"Did it make you hot?" Nnoitra asked as he pushed in a finger, Shinji grunting softly in discomfort. Nnoitra pushed it in deep, Shinji jolting when his prostate was brushed against. Nnoitra sneered, pressing in another finger and working the blonde open wide.

"I bet you touched yourself didn't you?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji trying hard not to become a pleasured mess on his table. He shook violently when his prostate was pressed, a soft gurgled moan leaving his throat. Nnoitra did it again, Shinji grabbing his wrist with a sharp gasp of pleasure. Nnoitra pulled his fingers out, Shinji trying hard not show he was already starting to pant.

"You act all high and mighty, but your just a slut," Nnoitra sneered in his ear, rubbing a bit of lube on the tip of his member before guiding himself towards Shinji. Shinji gasped when he was breeched, Nnoitra moving agonizingly slow.

"Call yourself a slut," Nnoitra ordered, Shinji grabbing onto his side as he moved slowly inside of him.

"I'm a slut."

This was what Shinji needed. He needed his control to be taken away, to be treated like a lowly whore instead of a respected leader. Nnoitra tilted his hips, Shinji gritting his teeth hard as he tried not to cry out in ecstasy. Nnoitra grabbed his throat, squeezing tight. Shinji gasped for breath as Nnoitra's thrusts became fast and brutal, his head tingling as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Shinji thought he would faint when Nnoitra finally came inside of him, the taller man pulling out and letting Shinji fall to the ground. Shinji couldn't remember when he came but semen stained his shirt, coughing violently as he tried to breathe.

"Your disgusting," Nnoitra laughed mockingly, cleaning himself before pulling up his pants. Shinji watched him leave, slowly getting to his feet.

He felt semen slide down his thigh, grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up. He put back on his pants before changing his shirt, sitting down at his desk slowly.

Ichigo wasn't the only one with crazy kinks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

:::Week One:::

Ichigo sat in the doctor's office, his eyes staring at the floor as he thought over his decision. He wanted to terminate them. He would move to America afterwards, far away from these people here.

Far away from Renji and Grimmjow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up, getting up and walking towards the lady. She took his weight and height, Ichigo having only gained two pounds. He was led into a room, told to put on a near see through dress. It felt like paper, Ichigo taking off everything and putting it on.

The lady came back in, taking his blood pressure and checking his heart rate. Ichigo sighed softly as she did her work, her eyes giving him a smile while her lips remained still.

"So, why are you here?" She asked, picking up a clipboard. Ichigo looked down to the ground, twisting his fingers. He took in a deep breath, releasing it shakily.

"An abortion." The lady looked up to him in shock. Ichigo had come here secretly on his own accord, a bag already packed in the car. He was prepared to leave after this, with or without Shinji's permission.

"We're you raped?" The lady asked, keeping her professional attitude. Ichigo nodded silently, the lady not saying anything as she wrote it down on the clipboard.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She left with that, Ichigo laying back on the examination table. He took in a shaky breath, wondering if this was a good idea. He shook that thought away.

This was the only way he could be normal again.

After a while the door opened, Ichigo sitting up and looking to the doctor who walked in. The doctor gave him a smile before looking back to the clipboard, placing it down on the counter. He sat down on a stool with wheels, Ichigo sitting up when he stopped at his feet.

"So Ichigo, do you know how an abortion works?" The doctor asked. Ichigo nodded, having watched a video about it secretly on Shinji's laptop. The doctor nodded, getting up from the stool and asking him to lie back down. Ichigo did as told, the doctor gently pressing against his stomach.

Ichigo just wanted them out, his eyes averted as the doctor felt for his kittens. The doctor hummed, sitting back on the stool and rolling away.

"Since you're a neko, it might take a while," he told him, Ichigo trying hard to drown out the voice that demanded he keep them. His inner instincts were telling him to stop, but Ichigo's human like mind wouldn't listen. Ichigo wiped away a stray tear when the doctor wasn't looking, sniffling softly.

"It's getting cold outside, isn't it?" The doctor asked, Ichigo nodding as he looked out the window. Winter was coming any day now he remembered. He was led to another room, which had the equipment for his abortion, a mask put over his mouth as he was attached to a few different machines.

Ichigo felt sudden fear as he looked around him, hearing his heart beat in his ears. He shifted on the examination table, scared of the machines, the people. He felt his stomach twist, his hand twitching as he thought of what he would do after this. He felt a hand touch his stomach, Ichigo wanting to jump off the table.

Could he really do this?

Could he really not even give these kids a chance at life?

Ichigo tried to push the thoughts away, telling himself he was forced into carrying them. They were Grimmjow's. The man did this to him and Ichigo didn't have to have them. He could just make them disappear.

'Stop.'

Ichigo closed his eyes, a stray tear falling down his temple. The doctor had replaced his coat with scrubs, Ichigo shaking his head as he tried to stay. He heard the machine and bolted up, the doctor looking to him in confusion.

Ichigo undid himself from the machines and took off the mask, running out of the room. He went to the other one, putting back on his clothes. He ran out of the clinic, going over to the car and getting inside. He slammed his hand against the wheel, laying his head down with a small sob.

Why?

Why couldn't he do it?

Ichigo sat back, wiping away his tears. He took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sob. He turned on the car, pulling out of the clinic parkway. He drove towards the airport, stopping in the parking garage. He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves.

If he couldn't get rid of them, he would give them a better life than this one.

He got out of the car, grabbing his bag and taking out his plane ticket. He leaned back against the car, looking to the parking garage ceiling. He sighed softly, hoping to the gods this was a good idea.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo froze at the sound of Shinji's voice, holding on tighter to his plane ticket. He didn't dare respond, picking up his bag and looking to Shinji who stood alone in the parking garage.

"How did you find me?" Ichigo whispered, Shinji stopping where he was. Ichigo was glad he did, because he was sure he would bolt if he came any closer.

"Your like my twin Ichigo, I know everything about you." Ichigo snorted softly, Shinji sighing softly.

"So you're leaving?" He asked, Ichigo nodding once. Shinji took a step back, looking to the ground silently.

"I couldn't get rid of them," Ichigo told him softly, Shinji looking up to him with a frown. Ichigo looked down to his bag, tightening his hand around the satchel.

"I was right there, prepared to make them disappear. But… I couldn't." Ichigo shivered from the coldness of the garage, fixing his hand holding the bag. Shinji walked over to him slowly, grabbing his bag. Ichigo let him take it, his eyes downcast. Shinji touched Ichigo's shoulder, the neko looking to his friend with solemn eyes.

"Come home," Shinji whispered, Ichigo nodding. Shinji took the car Ichigo drove in, bringing him back to the shrine. Ichigo didn't look to anybody as he went to his room, locking the shoji. He pulled out his futon, lying down with a small thud. He tried to ignore the nausea that creeped up into his throat, rolling over onto his side. At least he tried.

Ichigo wouldn't eat after that. He didn't want to move, didn't want to talk. Shinji brought him food but he never opened the shoji. His stomach growled, but he knew nothing would stay down.

After two days of this, Ichigo heard someone knock on his shoji. Night had already fallen, Ichigo wiping his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. He looked to his shoji, but he couldn't see a silhouette. He grunted, getting up and walking over.

He unlocked the shoji, jumping back when it was slammed open. His tail became rigid as he held his chest, Grimmjow standing in the doorway with a plate of food. Ichigo frowned, his tail becoming loose and swaying softly behind him.

"I'm not hungry," he told him, Grimmjow walking in and closing the shoji behind him.

"Your gonna eat anyway." Ichigo sighed as he sat down on his futon, Grimmjow placing the plate down in front of him. Ichigo's stomach growled, but he wasn't hungry.

"Eat." Ichigo picked up his chopsticks, breaking them before picking up his bowl of rice. He looked to Grimmjow who sat down in front of him, his eyes demanding he eat. Ichigo brought the bowl to his lips, eating some rice. He wanted to cry in relief at the taste of food, but his stomach turned painfully.

He ate all of his food slowly, putting down his chopsticks. He put a hand to his mouth, trying hard to hold back his urge to vomit. It slowly subsided, Ichigo taking in a deep breath before looking back to Grimmjow.

"Did Shinji tell you?" He asked, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo laid down on his futon, facing away from Grimmjow. Silence stretched for a while, Ichigo pulling his blanket up to his shoulders.

"I wanted to get rid of them. But I couldn't." He heard the rustle of Grimmjow's clothes, blinking in confusion when he was gently turned onto his back. Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, not wanting his stupid attitude right now.

"Is having my kids that bad?" Grimmjow asked him almost defensively, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow with a frown.

"You knocked me up with no consent to it," Ichigo told him bluntly, Grimmjow slamming his fist down next to his head. Ichigo couldn't even be scared, pushing Grimmjow back and sitting up.

"What do you want me to say Grimm?" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow's eyes screaming anger. Ichigo knew he was suspecting him to just lie over and have his kids, but it was not that easy.

"I only have eight fucking weeks till these things come! I'm fucking going crazy over it and you don't care!" Grimmjow wanted to say so many things at that moment, and a lot of them included violence.

"Their my fucking kids! I didn't knock you up for fun you little shit!" Grimmjow yelled back, Ichigo raising a fist to punch him. Grimmjow tackled him down, Ichigo struggling beneath him with a yell of anger. Grimmjow pinned down his hands after a well aimed punch, Ichigo trying hard to get himself free.

"Get off me!"" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow sitting on his legs and forcing him to be still.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled back, Ichigo panting when he stopped struggling.

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed him. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, Grimmjow digging his claws into his wrist. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a moan, licking Grimmjow's bleeding bottom lip. He kissed Ichigo's neck and shoulders, turning them over so Ichigo was on top of him. Ichigo grabbed onto his hair, pulling the blue strands hard as he kissed Grimmjow ferociously.

Ichigo rose up, taking off his shirt. Grimmjow turned them over, rising up and pulling off Ichigo's pants with one swift motion. Ichigo sat up, pulling Grimmjow over his body. Grimmjow reached a hand down and pushed down his own pants, kicking them off. Ichigo moaned at the feeling of his body against his own, Grimmjow pulling off his shirt quickly before kissing a trail down Ichigo's body.

The neko delved a hand into Grimmjow's hair, his lips parting in pleasure when his tongue slipped past his member and balls, jolting when he licked his hole. Grimmjow raised his hips up, Ichigo not sure if he liked being rimmed. Grimmjow's tongue slid in, Ichigo was surprised he actually liked it.

He was used to pain, but this feeling was unique in its own way. Grimmjow stayed down there longer than Ichigo thought he would be, gurgling moans escaping his throat as Grimmjow took care of him in a different type of way. When Grimmjow finally pulled up Ichigo was rock hard, his cheeks red with arousal and slight humiliation. He liked it though.

Grimmjow lined himself up, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist. Grimmjow looked down, pushing in slowly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, taking his kiss with a moan. He was expecting it to taste like shit, but there was no real taste. Ichigo pulled away when Grimmjow grinded against him, his lips parting in ecstasy.

Grimmjow kissed his neck, Ichigo hissing softly as he sucked hard to leave hickies. Ichigo clawed his back when he moved hard and slow, torturing him. Ichigo pushed his hips down, Grimmjow groaning deeply in pleasure. Ichigo pushed down again, Grimmjow grabbing a hip as he placed an elbow on the floor. Grimmjow moved faster, Ichigo moving with him as he strived to give Grimmjow pleasure.

Ichigo let go of his neck and reached his hands towards Grimmjow's ass, pulling him harder against him. Grimmjow tilted his thrust, Ichigo throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure. Grimmjow froze against him suddenly, his entire body shaking when Ichigo squeezed around him.

Ichigo ran a hand down his back, feeling sweat forming on his skin. He loosened himself up, Grimmjow shaking against him. Ichigo kissed his cheek, pushing himself down against Grimmjow's member.

"Are you gonna cum?" He whispered in his ear, Grimmjow growling as he placed both elbows on the ground. He thrusted into Ichigo roughly, Ichigo gasping in pleasure when he pressed into his prostate. Ichigo reached between their bodies, stroking himself fast.

Grimmjow kissed him deeply, Ichigo groaning as he came into his hand. Grimmjow came when Ichigo squeezed him again, groaning loudly against his cheek. Grimmjow rolled over and fell onto the floor, both of them panting heavily. Ichigo closed his eyes, rolling over and pressing himself against Grimmjow's side.

"I hate you,' he whispered, Grimmjow grunting. Ichigo took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. He started to fall asleep when he felt a hand slide down his back.

"I didn't say we were done yet."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

:::Week Three:::

"How are you feeling?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly as the doctor entered, his eyes averted as the doctor washed his hands and put on his gloves. Ichigo for some reason felt ashamed, his only thought of terminating his kittens. He wasn't showing much, but there was a visible show of his stomach becoming less hard and more round.

Ichigo, with every coming week, only wanted them gone. He sat up during the night, thinking over his mistake of keeping them. He wanted to escape again, to terminate them and move on. Shinji made sure he was watched at all times though, allowing Grimmjow to visit occasionally.

Ichigo wished Grimmjow would die.

Ichigo closed his eyes when he felt cold hands touch his stomach, the light pushes making him feel sick.

"How many does he have?" Shinji asked, sitting in a chair by Ichigo's bedside. The doctor felt a little bit longer before pulling his hands away, taking off his gloves.

"I can definitely feel three in there," he told them, Ichigo slowing sitting up as the doctor took his gloves off.

"To be safe, make sure nobody touches his stomach. He could miscarry easily," the doctor told them, Ichigo pulling down his shirt and thanking the doctor before leaving the room. Shinji stayed to ask some questions, Ichigo touching a hand to his stomach.

Could he try to miscarry them?

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, Shinji's back to the door. He walked quickly out of the doctor's office, leaving the car and walking as far away as he could get. He walked for what felt like hours, his feet numb as his brain contemplated what to do.

He wanted so bad to make them disappear, to go back to normal. He didn't want to think about Grimmjow, Shinji, Renji, or anybody else. He wanted to escape the trap that swallowed him whole on that fateful night. Ichigo stopped at the dock when he couldn't walk any further, the sun already starting to go down.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, smelling the salt filled air. He sat down at the dock, looking out to the ocean. He imagined himself swimming far far away from here, to a place where he could turn back in time.

Back to when he heard the knock on his front door.

Ichigo sighed softly, taking off his shoes. He took off his socks, pulling off his shirt. He stood up, looking to the water with stoic eyes.

Maybe he could escape this way. Maybe if he swam away, nobody would be able to find him anymore. At least then he could be whomever he wanted, do whatever he wanted to these monsters inside of him.

Ichigo jumped off the dock, shock rolling through his body at the coldness of the water. He looked to the surface, moving his arms and legs. He breached the surface with a gasp, wiping his face so he could see. He looked around him, only water surrounding him.

He started to swim, keeping his head above the water. When he got far enough he took a deep breath, lowering his head beneath the surface. He let himself sink, his eyes looking to the surface that slowly drifted away from him.

Did he want to die like this?

Did he want to die at all?

Ichigo felt his lungs burn after a minute, fear rising in his gut. He moved his arms and body, swimming quickly to the surface. He breached it with a gasp for breath, shaking violently as he traveled back to the dock. He pulled himself up, lying on the wood as he panted for breath.

His teeth chattered as he lay there, his body feeling numb and weak. He slowly got back up, putting on his shoes and shirt. He carried his socks as he walked back to Shinji's house, able to see his breath in the cold air. When he finally got there, he noticed the place seemed empty.

They were all probably looking for him.

He went back to his room, getting a towel. He walked to the hot spring, slowly peeling off his clothes in the steam. His body warmed up slowly, Ichigo cleaning himself and hissing when his cold skin met the warm water. When he finished he went to the hot spring, slowly slipping into the water.

He felt like his toes and fingers were being burned, gritting his teeth as he fully submerged himself. He put his head beneath the water, letting his body heat up. He rose up when he stopped shivering, gasping for breath as he wiped his face.

He couldn't kill himself. No wonder he didn't have the guts to kill his kittens.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo didn't even bother to turn around when he heard Shinji's voice, sitting lower in the water and closing his eyes. He yelped when a pail hit his head, turning around sharply and seeing Shinji's terrified face. Ichigo rubbed his head, turning away from him again.

"Where did you go! I was fucking worried!" Shinji yelled, Ichigo slapping the water in anger.

"So what!" Ichigo turned around, seeing Shinji's shocked eyes. He smacked the pail away, taking a step towards Shinji.

"So fucking what! I can do whatever I want! If I want to leave, you have no right to make me stay!" Ichigo walked towards Shinji, getting out of the water. He stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed in anger as he seethed. The blonde had no idea what he was going through; no clue what it was like to be worth nothing more than the life inside of you. And Ichigo was tired of it.

"Are you my father? No! I only came with you here because I was raped by that piece of shit! And you fucking let him! Why should I do anything you say?!" Ichigo stormed out of the hot spring, Shinji frozen in shock. Ichigo stormed to his room, getting dressed before packing up his bag. He marched out of the shrine, determined to get rid of the things inside of him.

He stormed down the streets, passing by people who were coming home from work. He didn't stop, didn't look back. He wasn't sure where his anger came from, but all he knew was that he had to leave that place. His steps became less heated and more tired as he walked, the sun slowly rising up in the sky after a couple hours.

Ichigo caught the only train that went to Karakura town, exhausted as he sat down. He could have caught the train earlier, but he was always iffy about the type of people who boarded the train at night.

He got up to offer his seat to a pregnant lady, the lady getting help to sit down by another man. She was large, Ichigo's eyes never leaving her stomach.

Would he get that big?

Or bigger?

He got off the train after a long thirty minute ride, stretching his legs and grabbing his bag. He walked the streets he grew up in, looking around and almost glad to see nothing really changed while he was gone. He walked to his child hood home, walking up to the front door. He raised a hand, knocking on the wood.

The door opened a few minutes later, his sister Yuzu opening the door. Ichigo was used to his father opening it, but he was glad he didn't this time. Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise and shock, Ichigo almost falling into tears when she hugged him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing home? Did you finish your book?" She asked curiously, Ichigo shaking his head no. Yuzu let him in, showing him that she was the only one there.

"Dad and Karin went out grocery shopping. Me and her plan to leave and get an apartment together for school soon," Yuzu told him, Ichigo forgetting how much time had passed by. His sister's were already in high school, both of them accepted to Tokyo University. Ichigo was so proud of them, his eyes filling with tears as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo took in a deep breath, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm pregnant," he told her, Yuzu's eyes widening in disbelief. She smiled in happiness, but when she saw tears coming from Ichigo's eyes, her smile fell.

"Who's the father?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo sniffling. Yuzu got up, getting him a paper towel. Ichigo thanked her, blowing his nose. He ruffled the paper towel, his eyes downcast.

"I was raped." Yuzu was silent for a long second, Ichigo taking in a shaky breath as he tried to explain everything to Yuzu the best he could. Yuzu listened silently, her body stiff as if in shock. By the end, Ichigo was a tearful mess, Yuzu getting up from her seat and hugging him. Ichigo leaned against her, crying into her shirt.

After he stopped crying Yuzu made him breakfast, Ichigo shoveling the food into his mouth. He was actually hungry for once, his eyes filling with tears when he tasted his sister's food again. Yuzu showed him his room, which never changed, Ichigo walking over to his bed and laying down. Yuzu pulled his blanket over him, running a hand through his hair.

She left after that, Ichigo closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly in this familiar room, more comfortable than he had ever been in years. He dreamt of the ocean, when he tried to drown himself. He could breath underneath the pressure, and for a long second he just admired it.

If he could stay down here forever, he would. He closed his eyes, feeling the waves slowly push against him. He heard a splash from above, but when he tried open his eyes they were too heavy. He felt hands grab him, the pressure increasing as he was taken to the surface.

Who would ever want to save him?

Ichigo opened his eyes, his room covered in sunshine. He sat up slowly, stretching before yawning loudly. He licked his chapped lips, looking around sleepily. He got up from his bed, his entire body feeling amazing. He left his room, heading downstairs. He stopped when he saw Shinji sitting in the kitchen with his family, his father sitting tensely in his chair.

"Ichigo," Shinji whispered in relief, Ichigo's lips rising in a snarl.

"Get out." Shinji got up from his seat, his eyes full of pain. Ichigo could care less, his eyes watching him as he left without saying a word. He gasped when he was suddenly hugged by his father, the entire house silent with tension.

"Stay here as long as you need," his father told him, Ichigo nodding against his shoulder. The subject of his rape and pregnancy wasn't brought up, Ichigo glad they didn't try to pry. He laughed with them, watched TV and ate dinner together; Ichigo feeling like it was the old days.

Here, there was no Grimmjow. There was no Shinji. There was no Renji or Nnoitra. It was just him and his family, the only people he truly believed he needed in this world. He wondered why he didn't come sooner, having missed this place so much. Over the past few years he rarely visited, having thought to be a man he needed to separate himself from his family. He realized now though, that his family was what made him whole.

Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach as they watched TV, releasing a deep sigh as he rubbed his thumb over his belly button. His urge to kill his kittens went away, his mind finally at peace. If this was the kind of peace a family of his own would bring him, than he would gladly raise these kittens.

"Their triplets," Ichigo said out of nowhere, his father looking to him with a raised eyebrow. His ear twitched, Ichigo suddenly seeing his family for the first time. They were all full blooded neko's, and it made Ichigo feel calmer being around his own species.

Once they were sure Ichigo was okay with talking about it, Yuzu offered to take him baby shopping and Karin offered to give him the occasional massage to help with the swelling. His father promised to take him to every doctor's appointment, Ichigo smiling happily as he nodded with tears in his eyes. He forced them away, leaning against Yuzu's shoulder.

After a long night they all went to bed, Ichigo heading up to his room and closing the door softly behind him. He went over to his bed with the light off, his senses dulled with sleep. His eyes didn't adjust well to the darkness, but he didn't care. He knew he was safe here. He laid on his bed, grabbing Kon, his stuffed lion. He rolled onto his back, looking up to his dark ceiling. He closed his eyes, sighing softly.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard his window open, opening his eyes and sitting up. He gasped when a hand was put over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear since he couldn't see his attacker. The voice that broke through the darkness sent a shiver down his spine.

"What did I tell you about running, Strawberry?"

Author's note: Sorry for the slower updates, getting ready to move back to college soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Author's note: Finally settled into college!

Grimmjow looked down to his precious neko, a grin touching his lips. He leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"What did I tell you about running, Strawberry?" Ichigo grabbed his wrist, Grimmjow forcing him to his feet. Grimmjow moved him towards the light switch, flicking it on. He put a finger to his own lips, Ichigo's eyes full of anger and minor fear. He nodded anyway though, Grimmjow removing his hand from his mouth.

"Get out," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow grabbing him by the chin and squeezing hard. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, Grimmjow grinning wide. Ichigo was no longer completely scared of him, and though Grimmjow wished he still was, his pants tightened whenever he caught the neko by surprise.

"You tried to run pretty. It's either I stay or I kill your precious little sisters." Grimmjow almost shivered in pleasure when Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and fear, Grimmjow licking his lips with a soft hum.

"And you know I will." Ichigo rubbed his jaw when Grimmjow let him go, remembering the night he killed that man. He shivered at the memory.

Grimmjow was still a monster.

"Fine, but come back tomorrow morning. I'll tell my dad you're a friend," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes. Ichigo wanted to warn his family so they could run, but he was sure Grimmjow wouldn't dare leave him alone for more than five minutes.

"No, I will stay." Ichigo took a step back, Grimmjow grabbing his arm. Ichigo knew what he wanted to do, but for once he had a valid excuse not to.

"I can't, the doctor said I could easily miscarry until I reach week five," Ichigo protested, Grimmjow pulling him close and grinning wide.

"Oh really?" He asked, Ichigo nodding silently. Grimmjow pushed him down to his knees, Ichigo looking up to Grimmjow when he unzipped his pants.

"Then suck." Ichigo looked away when Grimmjow pulled down his pants, not wanting to be degraded to this again.

"No." Ichigo didn't look up to Grimmjow, his mind scrambling for any noise or touch to figure out what Grimmjow was thinking. Ichigo grunted when he was turned over onto his stomach roughly, his legs bolting out and stopping him from hitting the floor.

Ichigo was shaking in fear when his pants were pulled down, gritting his teeth when Grimmjow forced himself inside dry. Ichigo's arm was turned painfully behind his back, his shoulder hurting from the pain.

Ichigo felt how he did the morning when he woke up after the first time.

He started crying silently, Grimmjow silent until he came. He hissed through his teeth, pulling out of Ichigo and letting go of his arm. Ichigo slowly moved it back in front of him, keeping his head bowed as he cried. Grimmjow pulled up his pants, looking down to Ichigo's shaking form.

"I have some place to go, but I'll be back for you in a couple hours." Grimmjow left through his window after that, Ichigo slowly sitting up and wincing from the pain. He got to his feet, slowly pulling back up his sweats. He walked to the bathroom, slowly closing the door.

He locked it, walking over to the shower. He got in fully clothed, turning the water on. He raised his hand, punching himself in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping in pain.

If Grimmjow didn't care, he wouldn't either. If he didn't want him for anything more than his body, he would show him who owned it. Ichigo was angry, humiliated, and sad. He had thought maybe with the kittens Grimmjow would stop, that he would treat as more than just a toy.

If Ichigo was a toy, he would break himself.

He raised his hand again, punching himself hard. He fell to his knees, his body screaming at him to stop. He saw red mix with the water, his body feeling weak. He punched himself again and again, only getting weaker with each punch.

This was what Grimmjow deserved.

Ichigo would not be his toy.

Ichigo moved slowly to lean against the back of the tub, the water hitting his legs. He watched the blood slowly seep out, his head spinning as pain racked through his body. He leaned his head against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, raising his hand for one last punch. It landed hard, Ichigo yelling out in pain.

His hand fell to the side, his body too weak to do much else.

Ichigo hoped he would die here.

He didn't want Grimmjow near him anymore, didn't want anything. He didn't want to feel, to think. He just wanted it all to end. The side of his vision danced with dark spots, Ichigo hearing a far away banging. He looked between his legs, blood pouring out heavily.

Ichigo smiled weakly, his mind slowly lulling him to sleep. Ichigo felt like he was on a cloud, his body slowly moving with it. He had never felt so light before, so free. He opened his eyes, seeing the beginnings of space. He reached for it, slowly floating up towards it.

He wanted to end it all.

He wanted to be free.

Ichigo felt something grab him, turning his head and seeing Karin sitting in a chair next to him.

"Please wake up," she whispered, Ichigo frowning. He wanted to let go, to go away. He didn't want to wake up to the reality that waited for him.

"Ichigo please," Ichigo looked back to the beginnings of space, seeing all the people that waited for him with smiles of acceptance. He reached for them, trying to get his hand free. Karin held on tighter, her eyes looking up to him.

"Ichigo please!" Ichigo looked away, trying hard to get his hand free. She wouldn't let go though, Ichigo reaching for those people. They reached for him, grabbing his hand.

"Please Ichigo wake up!" Ichigo looked to Karin, her eyes pleading him. Ichigo looked to the people that held his hand, gritting his teeth.

He couldn't do this to them.

He couldn't watch Karin suffer.

He let go of the other's hands, their smiles slowly falling. He dropped, screaming as he fell from the sky. He fell into a building, his body going into slow motion. He saw Karin standing by his bedside, her hand clamped around his. Yuzu and his father were walking in, Ichigo looking down to his body. He looked pale, his machine showing he had no vitals. Ichigo reached for his body, not wanting to go like this.

He couldn't watch them suffer like this.

Ichigo fell hard into his body, his eyes snapping open. He gasped for breath, his vitals starting back up erratically. Karin stared at him in shock, Ichigo trying to move his body. He was still in shock though, the memory of his death slowly fading away.

All he knew was that he was a live.

Ichigo felt arms wrap around him, but his eyes couldn't move from their spot where they were locked on the ceiling. Ichigo was shaking, doctors running in and pushing Karin away. They were asking him so many questions as they worked to get him stable, Ichigo looking at the ceiling with fear.

What happened?

After a couple hours Ichigo calmed down, his body aching with pain. He was well aware of the fact he tried to make himself miscarry, and he hoped it had worked. When the doctor came back after some tests, he sat down.

Ichigo took that as a good sign, keeping his face stoic. The doctor looked to him, giving him a small frown.

"I'm afraid you've lost all of your kittens." Ichigo looked away from him, closing his eyes in happiness and bitterness. His instincts yelled for him to tell them what happened, but he wouldn't dare. He merely told them his rapist had come back and abused him, forcing him to miscarry. They believed him well enough, and all seemed okay with the world.

The next day though, Ichigo was thrown into a bout of depression. He wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't move. His body screamed at him in anger, giving him such horrible pain he would start screaming. The doctors had to inject him with heavy amounts of painkillers, Ichigo asleep more than he was awake.

He regretted not letting go, the pain too much for him to bare. His body was angry, sad, and hurt. Being awake was like living in hell, and Ichigo was sure he deserved it. He almost wished he had those kittens back, those little lives that he took away so horribly.

The time he was awake, he cried. Karin and Yuzu came every day, but Ichigo wouldn't allow visitors. He didn't want them to see him like this. Days dragged by, and before Ichigo knew it a month passed by. He had lost twenty pounds by then, and with fear for his life he was force fed with his father's permission.

Ichigo let them torture him like this, paying for his sin this way. He was sent home a week early due to his heat coming up, Ichigo locking himself in the basement. His father gave him a refrigerator, a bed, a sofa, and even fixed the toilet. Ichigo stuffed the fridge with food, eating at irregular times.

He would torture himself like this forever. When the time of his heat came, it never happened. Ichigo was kind of glad for it, his body too sick to go into heat.

Just when Ichigo thought his own abyss would eat him, the basement door opened. Ichigo's ears twitched, but he didn't move. Nobody but his sister's and father were allowed in the basement, and they all knocked first.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't even bother to look away from the TV at the sound of Renji's voice, hearing shallow footsteps come down the stairs. He saw Renji out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored him.

He pulled the blanket up more, putting a piece of bacon between his lips. Renji moved closer but stopped, Ichigo munching softly on the bacon as he watched his family show by himself.

"Ichigo, your dad asked me to talk to you."

"Go away."

Ichigo looked to Renji, his eyes stoic. He couldn't eve muster up feelings anymore, not caring for anything. He had become the very monster he wanted to avoid, and he would punish himself as he sought fit.

"Ichigo, the thing about Rukia-.."

"I don't care. Leave. You're interrupting my show." Renji stared at him in shock as Ichigo looked back to his TV, eating another piece of bacon. Renji parted his lips but nothing came out, leaving obediently. Ichigo stopped chewing, his eyes unfocusing as he looked to the stairs.

Was that how he would have acted if it had been his kittens?

Ichigo pushed those thoughts away, looking back to his TV. The next day while he was sleeping, there was a knock on the basement door. Ichigo just rolled over, not wanting anything to eat. He felt nauseous from over eating, his body having gained ten pounds since he left the hospital.

It was a good start he guessed.

He heard heavy footsteps come down, listening closely for familiarity. He opened his eyes when he realized it was someone else, grabbing the knife beneath his pillow. He waited till the person got to his bedside before he moved, pointing the knife at the person's throat.

Shinji looked to him with shock and fear, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He didn't move the knife, looking around to see if anybody accompanied the blonde. When he saw the coast was clear, he rose up. He got off his bed and led Shinji back with the knife, his mind calm.

"What do you want blondie? You lost?" Ichigo asked rudely, Shinji swallowing thickly. Ichigo had to give him credit; he was holding his ground well. Shinji was shaking, his eyes searching for the Ichigo he once knew. That Ichigo was long gone though, only this one was left.

"Ichigo, I'm not here to hurt you anymore." Ichigo could have cared less, pressing the knife closer.

"Shut up and leave." Shinji pressed his back against the wall, the knife pricking his skin. Ichigo didn't look to the blood though, his eyes watching Shinji's every move. Ichigo would no longer let himself be the prey.

He would be the predator.

"Ichigo, I just want to talk." Ichigo tilted his head, but his blank expression made it almost look like he was mocking him.

"Oh really?" Ichigo lowered the knife, Shinji releasing a held breath. Ichigo held the knife so he could have quick access, taking a step back.

"Talk then leave."

Shinji wiped away the blood on his throat, looking to Ichigo's face for the man he had known. Ichigo almost felt bad for him.

He was looking for a man that no longer existed.

"I fired Grimmjow Ichigo." Ichigo didn't say anything, so Shinji continued.

"I paid for your medical bills and got you a passport for America if you still want to go." Ichigo looked to the passport Shinji took from his jacket pocket, pointing the knife to the stairs.

"If that's all leave," Ichigo ordered, Shinji having the nerve to look taken aback. He placed the passport on the ground, Ichigo watching him slowly walk back up the stairs. He looked down to the passport, the destination saying California.

Ichigo frowned down at it, picking it up and tearing it apart.

He was stuck in this abyss.

And he would never let himself escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stop."

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, standing in the same bathroom where he had miscarried his triplets. It was his first time in two months ever leaving the basement, his body sickly looking. He hadn't showered at all, his stench enough to make him gag.

He had finished his book in a week, his editor having sent him a letter about how much she loved it. It was a sudden switch to what Ichigo originally had in mind, but he didn't really care. It had first been about a man who met a woman and the cliché bullshit, but Ichigo changed it up.

He made that man mirror his pain, made it become the person he knew he had become. That man met a woman, and that woman became the love Ichigo thought Renji had for him. She helped him, gave him a reason to live past the pain. In the end, the woman died after being hit by a car, but the man did not die along with her. He vowed to live for her.

That was why he stood in front of this mirror now. It took a book for him to realize how dead he had become, and he wanted to change that. He was planning on moving to a shrine that had a dojo connected, an old friend of his owning it.

Uryu had become very successful with archery, but expanded his horizons to karate, jiu jitsu, and the practice of the sword. Ichigo didn't know much about karate or jiu jitsu, but he looked forward to learning more. After what happened with Grimmjow, he refused to be weak. He carried around a knife at all times now, and pepper spray.

To live at the shrine he would have the chores of cleaning it every morning before people took afternoon tours of it. Ichigo didn't really mind, wanting to be put back to work. He already had his bag packed, a note on the table for his father.

The shrine was in Osaka, so Ichigo hoped he would be more isolated in the mountains where the shrine was located. Right now though, he had to let everything from his past go.

Ichigo walked away from the mirror, heading downstairs and grabbing his bag. He left his house without looking back, closing the door softly behind him.

At least, that's what he wanted to do.

"Do it." Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself to leave. He had hoped he would get over his past easier, but he doubted it would. Writing a book that sold over a million within a three day period around the world was nothing compared to reality. Ichigo didn't realize his first book had made him so famous.

Ichigo turned away from it, tired of looking at himself.

Could he really do it?

The last time he thought he had left everything behind, he had just ended up back in the same situation. Ichigo stripped down, hopping in the shower. He took a quick shower and dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt, putting his new phone in his back pocket. He grabbed his wallet and picked up his dirty clothes, putting them in to wash. He grabbed his bag quickly and practically ran out so he wouldn't be tempted to go back to the basement and hide again.

He covered his eyes when the sun struck him, lowering his head as he walked away from his house. He basically ran to the train station, forcing himself to leave. He bumped into somebody, apologizing as he rushed to the train that would leave any minute. He jumped in, looking down quickly when he realized he was being awkward.

He went over to an open seat, sitting down. He sighed softly, taking out his phone. He put in his earphones, blocking out the rest of the world. He took out a book from his bag, reading silently as he listened to rock metal music. He usually didn't like that type of music, but it was nice to hear someone scream how he felt.

Seeing as how he couldn't scream for himself.

He tapped his foot to the music, keeping his eyes on the stops. It took a while to get there, but he didn't mind. He got through half of his book by the time they got to Osaka, Ichigo getting up quickly and bolting out the door to avoid the usual shoving of people.

He walked quickly out of the station, keeping his head down. He was stopped a couple times to give autographs to fan girls and men, but he tried not to say much. He knew his orange hair was a beacon, so he stopped by a bench, pulling out a hat. He flattened his ears, putting the hat on.

"Why do you were hats?" Ichigo looked up, seeing a little girl standing a couple steps away. Ichigo closed his bag, picking up his bag.

"Don't talk to stranger's kid," Ichigo told her, the little girl taking a bite of the candy bar she had.

"Why?" She asked, Ichigo wondering if she was serious.

"Because I can be a bad person," Ichigo told her, the little girl chewing loudly on the candy bar.

"If you were you wouldn't say that. I saw you on the book my mom reads, so you're not a stranger." Ichigo snorted, turning away from her as he tried to remember the route to the shrine.

"Just don't do it kid," Ichigo told her, looking down when the girl called her mom. Ichigo thought he would get in trouble but her mother asked for his autograph instead, Ichigo bowing when she left with her daughter who said she proved he wasn't a stranger. Ichigo shook his head in wonder, speed walking towards the shrine. He took a couple buses to get there; looking up to the steps that he would need to take to get there.

He walked up slowly, already knowing he would get tired before getting there if he ran. When he got there, Uryu was standing at the top, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo rolled his eyes, dropping his bag.

"No hello?" Ichigo questioned, Uryu throwing him a pair of keys. Ichigo caught it, Uryu turning and crossing his arms.

"You room is at the end of the hall to the right. There's no hot spring here, the bath is behind the shrine. Get up at five. I put a list of chores on your door."

Ichigo watched Uryu walk away, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He picked up his bag, knowing at least where his room was. Shinji didn't know about this place, and Ichigo liked it that way.

The blonde wasn't as all knowing as he thought he was.

Ichigo stopped walking to the shrine when he saw a familiar face, a smile touching his lips. He walked over, tapping her shoulder. Orihime turned around quickly, her eyes lighting up when she saw Ichigo. She hugged him tightly, Ichigo not expecting the sudden onslaught of affection. Her neko ears tickled his nose, her tail swooshing back and forth lazily but happily.

Orihime pulled away, looking him over, looking to his face with a smile.

"I'm glad you came back." Ichigo smiled, fighting back tears. He nodded, Orihime walking him to his room as she told him everything that had happened at the shrine in the past few years. Ichigo listened intently, just happy to be by somebody he knew so well.

"How has life been to you?" Orihime asked, Ichigo's lips pulling down into a frown. He didn't want to think about the past. He didn't want to remember all the pain he was trying so hard to forget.

"I finished my book," he told her, Orihime stopping by his door. She laced her fingers behind her back, her eyes shining up at him.

"I heard! I plan on reading it later," she told him, Ichigo smiling softly as he shook his head.

"I didn't think it was that good," Ichigo told her, Orihime slapping his arm playfully.

"That's because you're the author! Your opinion doesn't count," she told him, Ichigo chuckling softly. Orihime moved closer, rising onto her tippy toes. Ichigo was shocked when she placed a kiss on his cheek, Orihime pulling away quickly with a blush. Ichigo had always wondered if he liked woman, mainly because he had found Orihime attractive in high school.

Ichigo still felt attracted to her in a way. He wondered what starting over with her would be like. After some silent contemplation, Ichigo knew it wouldn't work out. He didn't want her to know what he had gone through. He didn't really want her in general. Orihime ran off, Ichigo watching her go.

Ichigo smirked, unlocking the door with his keys. It wasn't a shoji thank god, the back of the shrine more modern than the front. It had been built into the shrine, allowing the residents to rest during the night. He grabbed his chores quickly, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

Ichigo took out the key, opening the door and pushing it open. He had a small made bed placed on a wooden frame, a dresser for his clothes, a closet, and a sink with a mirror. He walked in, closing the door. He opened a door by the sink, finding the toilet. He shrugged, just happy to have a place of his own.

His closet was full of the uniforms he had to wear, white kimonos with red hakamas. He thought he wouldn't have to wear fundoshi's, but there was an entire drawer filled with them. Ichigo sighed, knowing he wouldn't wear them anyway. He unpacked his bag, dressing into his uniform to make sure it fit. He looked to the mirror over the sink, realizing he kind of looked more masculine than he thought he would.

He left his room like that, trying to get used to the uniform. He walked around the shrine, passing by tourists who took pictures of him.

Ichigo didn't really mind, looking for the main places. He found the kitchen on the other side of the shrine, the bath, the laundry room, and the dojo. Ichigo stopped in front of the dojo doors, remembering his years of training here. He was not very good at hand to hand combat, but he trained well with a sword.

Ichigo pushed open the doors, seeing nobody inside. He walked in slowly, taking in the scent. He walked around the dojo, seeing himself as he fought opponent after opponent. He had lost so many times, but he never gave up. He trained till his hands blistered, perfecting every move as best as he could.

Ichigo looked to the wall that held all of the swords used for training, walking over to the one he had deemed his own. It was all black, unlike the rest. Orihime had called it his third arm, since he used it so well. To Ichigo, it had been his soul.

He picked up the sword, touching his finger to the edge. He smiled when his finger was cut instantly, bringing the bleeding digit to his mouth. His sword was a lot heavier than he remembered, his younger body having worked hard to gain the muscle to use it.

After years of sitting down and writing, he had lost a lot of his muscle. He had lost even more after his miscarriage, making him feel weak. He grabbed his sheath, sheathing his sword. He attached the sheath around his waist, leaving the dojo.

He walked over to where he used to train, a cliff that looked over the ocean. It had been his inspiration, his dream. He had thought if he worked hard enough, he could make it to the championships. When reality kicked in due to lack of money, he found something else he was good at, writing.

Ichigo had enough money to go anywhere now, his eyes staring out at the ocean as he remembered how he felt as he dreamed. He smiled, knowing all of the steps by heart. He got into his fighting stance, unsheathing his sword. He swung the blade through the air, hearing its ring. He moved as swiftly as he did then, remembering everything his teacher had taught him.

Ichigo got lost in this dance, his sword singing a song as he pretended to fight the opponent that wasn't there. His mind took him to what he dreamed, hearing the thousands of people scream as he fought his last opponent. Ichigo swung his blade quickly and swiftly, moving quickly with his opponent.

The dream suddenly ended when metal clashed with metal, Ichigo opening his eyes. Uryu stood there, his eyes as blank as always. Ichigo unlocked their swords, Uryu lowering his own.

"I see you still know it well," he whispered, Ichigo lowering his blade as he nodded. Uryu walked up to him, Ichigo realizing he had grown a bit since they had last met. Ichigo was still taller, but he was almost able to look Uryu in the eye.

Ichigo remembered a long time ago, he had wanted to be with Uryu. He hated the smart ass deeply, but that hate had turned into respect and adoration after a few years of knowing him. Ichigo's ear twitched when Uryu reached up, touching the soft appendage. Ichigo sometimes forgot he had them, and his tail.

Uryu rubbed the appendage, Ichigo not sure of what to do as he felt his stomach stir. Uryu pulled his hand away, lowering it back to his side.

"I always wondered if they were real," Uryu told him, Ichigo realizing just how close he was all of sudden. Uryu took a step back, Ichigo sniffing his scent. Uryu smelled good, Ichigo almost leaning in when his body started feeling hot. Ichigo stopped himself, telling himself he was just deprived.

"Tell me Ichigo, do you want me to tell anybody why you're here?" Uryu asked, already knowing Ichigo's back story. Ichigo was glad he could tell him without facing judgment, the man one of few words.

Ichigo shook his head, raising his sword. Uryu raised his own, getting into his own stance. They fought for what seemed like forever, neither one wanting to go all out on the other. Ichigo had never felt so alive, the clash of the metal like a song to his ears.

Uryu landed a hard swing, Ichigo blocking quickly. He took a step back, Uryu pointing his sword at him. Uryu always used a mix of traditional with american, making him a hard opponent to read. Ichigo slapped his sword away with his own, Uryu lowering it with a small smirk.

Ichigo didn't realize how cold it was till the wind blew, shivering in the cold air as his sweat dried. Uryu turned away, leading him back to the shrine. There they ate some soup, Uryu walking Ichigo back to his room afterwards. Ichigo turned to face the smaller man, giving him a small smile.

Uryu opened his door and walked in, Ichigo confused for a second. He walked in after him, closing the door to better warm up the room. Uryu turned to face him, his eyes stoic. He took off his glasses, placing them down on Ichigo's dresser. His eyes said one thing. Ichigo was by no means a virgin as he was back then, walking up to Uryu who grabbed his shirt. Ichigo kissed Uryu, leading him back towards his bed.

Ichigo would be on top this time, the same way he was when he almost lost his virginity to this man. Ichigo missed the feeling of being on top, reaching his hand into Uryu's pants.

Uryu grunted from the coldness of his hand, Ichigo pulling away from his lips. He took his hand out of his pants, pulling the offensive clothing down. Ichigo kissed his way down Uryu's body, planning on doing the very thing he should have done all those years ago.

He erased Grimmjow from his mind.

But to Grimmjow, the neko burned holes of his memory inside his.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Ichigo." Ichigo stopped swinging his blade, looking over his shoulder to the door. He frowned when he saw Grimmjow standing there, wondering how the asshole managed to find him here. It took him some time though, a week having passed since he came here. He felt like he was finally healing, and to see the brute again made him want to pierce his sword through his chest.

Grimmjow wasn't looking at him like he was a predator though, Ichigo sighing softly in annoyance. He looked away from him, going back to doing his routine. He felt the blade breath through him, his mind relaxing once again. He felt like he had gotten better, and it showed.

Grimmjow no longer affected his thoughts or body, his mind completely at ease. Ichigo opened his eyes when a blade met his own, Grimmjow staring at him blankly. Ichigo unlocked their swords, taking a step back.

"Did I not make it obvious that I didn't want you near me?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning as he raised his blade. Ichigo smacked it away with his own, by no means in the mood to spar with him. He turned away, walking to the dojo doors. Having sex with Uryu hadn't been the best thing in the world, but it gave him clarity. He had full control over himself, and he would allow things to happen how he wanted.

"Why did you kill them?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo sheathing his sword. He turned around, lowering his hands to his side. He looked at Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking a little worse for wear. Ichigo was tempted to make him suffer, but losing his kittens looked like it had tortured him to Ichigo's standards. A little more wouldn't hurt though.

"Why not?" Ichigo questioned, Grimmjow lowering his sword to his side with a snarl. Ichigo was tempted to smirk, but kept his features stoic.

"Take this scenario into consideration with your next victim Grimmjow. Not all of us will just roll over for you." Ichigo turned away, walking out of the dojo, Grimmjow stomped out after him, grabbing Ichigo's arm. Ichigo pulled his arm free, punching Grimmjow in the chest as hard as he could. Grimmjow grunted when the air was knocked out of him, his eyes narrowing as he panted for breath. Ichigo crossed his hands in his sleeves, looking down to Grimmjow with a frown of disgust.

"Do not touch me. I will not hesitate to kill you Grimmjow. Or were your kittens enough?" Ichigo felt his own heart sting at those words, still hating himself for doing what he had done. Taking those innocent lives the way he did had been ruthless, evil even.

But right then, he wanted Grimmjow to feel every ounce of pain he felt when he was trapped with him.

"They were just kittens!" Grimmjow growled out, Ichigo staring down at him silently. He knew that. He knew that and it hurt him everyday. Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, trying to stop the trembling of his bottom lip. He turned away, walking away from Grimmjow. He held back his tears, the depression that had consumed him after his miscarriage telling him how awful he was.

How awful could he be to make a monster like Grimmjow break so easily?

Ichigo stopped walking when he saw Orihime standing by a tree, her eyes looking to him with confusion. Ichigo took in a deep breath, deciding not to explain. He kept on walking, heading to his cliff. He kept his head bowed, his eyes watching his feet as they took each heavy step.

Ichigo reached his cliff after what seemed like forever, stopping at the edge. He took in a deep breath, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks. Every day he was reminded of the kittens he lost, the little beings that were at the mercy of his pain and suffering. He had thought he would get over it, but he never could. He had punched his stomach, nobody else.

He took them away, and now he wanted them back so bad. Ichigo wiped away his tears, looking to the ocean once again. His vision blurred with tears again, Ichigo blinking them away. He wanted to blame Grimmjow everyday for his loss, for pushing him to that point. Ichigo couldn't though, knowing too well his own hands were tainted.

Ichigo sighed softly, tensing when a sword was put to his neck. Grimmjow's heated breath warmed his neck, but his words burned his soul.

"And you called me the monster." Ichigo didn't say anything, staying still as he let Grimmjow get whatever he wanted off from his chest. He at least owed him that.

"I could care less if I cut off your legs or your tail, you had no damn right to get rid of them," Grimmjow hissed in his ear, Ichigo tightening his jaw as he tried not to retort. Grimmjow still thought he owned his body, and the thought made Ichigo sick with anger.

"Your little show lost me my job, and my fucking kittens. Are you going to give them back, Ichigo?" Ichigo felt a hand grab his ass, gritting his teeth since he couldn't move forward or backwards at the moment.

"Huh Ichigo?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo taking the knife from his kimono and slicing Grimmjow's hand. The sword fell from his grasp, Ichigo quickly moving away. He unsheathed his sword, pointing both at Grimmjow. The half breed held his bleeding hand, the cut not deep but bleeding heavily.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, having a few things of his own to say.

"I don't owe you anything. What did you expect after raping somebody repeatedly?" Ichigo asked him, almost scared with how calm he felt. The part of himself that had been scared of this man was gone, and in its place was pain. Ichigo only felt pain looking at this man, his mind telling him to make more kittens, but at the same time kill him. Ichigo didn't know what to do, but he knew the last thing he would do was have kittens with him again.

"You turned me into a game. I'm not a game Grimmjow; I'm a fucking neko. When you kept degrading me, hurting me, and raping me, did you not think once that you were bringing me to the point of suicide? Or that I would kill the one thing that tied me to you? Or were too obsessed with my ass?" Ichigo hissed at him, Grimmjow frowning in confusion. Ichigo lowered his sword and knife, feeling something warm going down his cheeks.

"I suffered every day stuck with you. Do you know what that does to someone?!" Ichigo yelled at him, Grimmjow silent as he watched Ichigo's calm demeanor unravel.

"I wanted to fucking die everyday! But you wouldn't stop! I tried to kill myself, but I couldn't. So I did the one thing that I knew would make you feel every ounce of pain I felt stuck with you. I know I killed them and it hurts me everyday!" Ichigo was nearly hyperventilating when he finished, a part of him finally at ease. Ichigo sheathed his sword, wiping away his tears.

"I want them back, but not with you." Ichigo lowered his hands, keeping his eyes on the floor. He walked quickly past Grimmjow, the blue haired man watching him go. Ichigo didn't watch where he was going, slamming into somebody. He stumbled back, looking up and seeing Nnoitra. Ichigo wondered if even this place of sanctuary could no longer be his home, walking past him. He went to his room, slamming open the door.

He walked inside, slamming it shut behind him. He grabbed his bag, prepared to leave and disappear. He heard the door open as he tore down his clothes from his closet and drawers, throwing them onto his bed.

"Ichigo," Ichigo didn't even bother to look at Grimmjow, his mind screaming for him to run. Ichigo heard the door close and lock, turning around quickly and unsheathing his sword. He got into a fighting stance, fully prepared to slice him in half. Grimmjow's eyes suddenly looked so tired, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he kept his sword ready.

"Ichigo, get on the bed," Grimmjow ordered softly, no actual heat behind his words. Ichigo swung his sword down, a small burst of air hitting Grimmjow's face.

"Come make me asshole." Grimmjow didn't move from his spot, his eyes reading Ichigo silently. Grimmjow had been a wreck these past few months. After learning of the death of his kittens he started to drink heavily, hoping he would never reach the end of his bottle.

His body screamed for him to mate, to make more. Grimmjow would have just raped a fertile woman, but he didn't want that. He wanted Ichigo to be the mother of his kittens. He wanted the neko to pay for what he did, to force himself onto him over and over till he was pregnant again.

Many nights he didn't sleep, tearing apart his apartment till there was nothing left to break. Grimmjow had been broken in the worse way possible, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He moved out of his apartment, getting another closer to where Ichigo's family lived, hoping he would bump into the neko somehow.

He was contemplating just apologizing, hoping that Ichigo would just lie over and let him get him pregnant again. After some thought, he decided he would just talk. Grimmjow had been going insane, and to see Ichigo break just as he did over the kittens, he didn't know what to do.

How did normal people talk?

Grimmjow had gone insane with pain, and he didn't know how to come back from that. At that moment, he was nothing. He wasn't a predator, he wasn't prey.

He was just himself. A useless man who was going nowhere.

"I read your book." Ichigo frowned, never expecting that from Grimmjow. He slowly lowered his sword, Grimmjow's eyes never leaving him.

"In the book, the man who broke Aki was me, wasn't it?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo not responding. He went over to his bag, sheathing his sword.

"Leave," Ichigo ordered, stuffing his clothes inside his bag. Grimmjow didn't move as he did so, Ichigo putting the bag on the floor. He frowned when he felt a sharp sting in his gut, feeling his gut twist.

Was he starting his heat?

Ichigo had already skipped two heats, his body having been to weak to go into heat. Ichigo shook his head in anger, not wanting this to happen with Grimmjow so close by.

'Mate.'

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, a frown pulling down his lips when he saw a glint in Grimmjow's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo was a tad taken aback by Grimmjow's apology, tempted to say it wouldn't change anything. Ichigo felt another sharp pain, his body going into full blown heat with Grimmjow so close by. Ichigo wanted to laugh at the irony. His body would only want Grimmjow, and the thought made him angry.

Ichigo couldn't leave his room now till it passed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out why life hated him.

"Just go Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed, lowering his hand from his eyes. He took off his sword sheath, placing his sword against his bedside. He took out his knife, placing it on his dresser. He was about to head to the toilet to lock himself in there, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"Let me inside," Grimmjow purred against his throat, Ichigo feeling cold hands slide into his kimono. His body instantly screamed kittens, Ichigo far from agreeing. He tried to pull away, Grimmjow holding onto him tighter.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Ichigo asked from between clenched teeth, Grimmjow kissing his shoulder. Ichigo was by no means in the mood for this, but the thought of having kittens again made him want to just lie down and be taken.

Ichigo shook away the thought though, trying to pull away from Grimmjow.

He didn't know how but he ended up against the wall chest first, his hakama off and across the room. Ichigo was panting as Grimmjow stroked him, his body shaking in need.

He needed his kittens back.

"Let me inside, Ichigo," Grimmjow nearly pleaded against his neck, Ichigo feeling his fingers slip inside him. Grimmjow's pants were still on, Ichigo surprised he wasn't just taking him like an animal. He shivered in the cold air of the room, Grimmjow pressing himself against his back.

"Just say yes," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo telling himself to say no. His body said yes though, his want for kittens driving him insane. He nodded, Grimmjow pulling him away from the wall and laying him down on the small bed. Ichigo felt his instincts take over, his mind becoming misted.

Grimmjow pulled off his own pants, getting on top of Ichigo. Ichigo broke through his haze, pushing Grimmjow away. He pulled his blanket over his body, panting as Grimmjow sat at the edge of his bed with an expression that made Ichigo feel exposed.

"I want kittens Grimmjow," Ichigo panted softly, Grimmjow's eyes lighting up.

"But not with you."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion and anger, Ichigo looking away from him. He looked to his bag, looking away with a small sigh. No matter where he ran, Grimmjow would find him. He made that very obvious.

"I don't want you." Ichigo's body practically screamed the opposite, but his mind stood tall. Ichigo lifted his knees to his chest, keeping his eyes on the ground. Grimmjow remained quiet, Ichigo hearing him get off the bed. Grimmjow pulled on his pants, Ichigo looking to him with shock.

He wasn't going to force him?

Ichigo looked away from him, tightening his hand against the blanket. Grimmjow didn't leave though, Ichigo not sure of what to do to fill the silence.

"Then who do you want?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo not even sure himself. Once upon a time he wanted Renji, but now he wasn't sure. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, the scent of his heat suffocating him. He was surprised Grimmjow even managed to control himself, Ichigo kind of glad for the space. He parted his lips, but closed them when he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

Grimmjow came back to the bed, sitting down next to Ichigo. Ichigo scooted away some, Grimmjow reaching a hand over and touching it to Ichigo's cheek. His fingers lightly scathed Ichigo's skin, the feeling sending shiver's through Ichigo's body. His fingers moved down to his neck, Ichigo tilting his head just slightly. His fingers traveled down to Ichigo's shoulder, the touches making Ichigo break out in hives.

"Then let me inside."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his blue eyes calm. A swirl of arousal made them dark, but a glimpse of something else made them glow behind the darkness. Ichigo looked away, not entirely sure why he was even letting Grimmjow near him after what he did. Ichigo took in a sharp breath when he was pushed gently down on the bed, Grimmjow pulling the blanket from his fingertips.

"I won't hurt you anymore, Ichigo." Ichigo looked away, Grimmjow grabbing his chin and kissing his lips. Ichigo wasn't sure about what to do, his body wanting kittens now. Ichigo threw his mind away when he couldn't fight the urge anymore, grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair as he kissed him back deeply. Grimmjow took that as a good sign, pulling away from the kiss to push down his pants.

Ichigo pulled him on top of him, pulling him down for another kiss. Grimmjow raised his fingers to wet them, Ichigo not sure he could wait long enough for that. Grimmjow didn't take forever to stretch him though, Ichigo grabbing his knees and pulling his legs back. Grimmjow placed them on his shoulders, lining himself up.

Ichigo gasped in pain and pleasure as Grimmjow pushed in slowly, his hole tight like their first time. Ichigo gripped the sheets as Grimmjow pushed in farther, crying out when he pushed in the rest of the way quickly.

Ichigo reached a hand up, touching it to Grimmjow's shoulder. He felt his eyes burn with tears, his body screaming in bliss at the fact he would have kittens again. Ichigo threw his head back when Grimmjow pulled out and pushed back in roughly, Ichigo pulling himself up some so he was close to Grimmjow. He wanted to become part of this man, wanting everything he was at that moment.

Grimmjow kissed his lips, Ichigo digging his claws into his skin. He moved his hips, moaning into the kiss with each kiss to his prostate. Grimmjow leaned them down, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss with a cry of pleasure when Grimmjow hit his prostate more firmly.

Ichigo opened his eyes, staring up at Grimmjow with lidded eyes of pleasure. Grimmjow had his eyes closed tight, his lips parted as he groaned with each thrust. He looked overly concentrated, Ichigo digging a hand into his blue hair. Grimmjow thrusted in harder, Ichigo's eyes closing as he cried out in pleasure.

Grimmjow spiked, Ichigo throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure and pain, Grimmjow moving a couple times before stalling, heat flushing into Ichigo's body. Ichigo shivered when he pulled out, the spikes dragging along his insides. It was erotic and painful, Ichigo not sure if sex was better with it or not.

Grimmjow was still hard though, Ichigo gasping when he was lifted up and Grimmjow laid down. Ichigo was about to hiss at him, but Grimmjow pushed in again. His spikes had yet to go away though, Ichigo pushed down onto them. He threw his head back with a cry of pain, Grimmjow grabbing his arms to keep him in place. Ichigo was practically drooling, his body suddenly thinking it was mating with a full breed.

Ichigo's insides become extra sensitive and his body over heated, Grimmjow pushing in hard. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, pushing down against his member. Grimmjow's spikes stayed, Ichigo almost not wanting to move on them. Grimmjow forced his hips to move though, Ichigo nearly screaming in a fit of ecstasy and pain. Ichigo finally came, Grimmjow moving forcefully inside him and stimulating a near blinding climax.

Ichigo fell forward, Grimmjow hips moving steadily. Ichigo felt like he was mating with a full breed at the moment, his insides sore. His body was in overload, trying even harder to get him pregnant.

Ichigo wondered how big their litter would be, his instincts screaming for Grimmjow to never stop. What made this mating even more memorable was that Grimmjow didn't. He never went soft even though he came multiple times, his spikes never going away.

Grimmjow's body was determined to get Ichigo pregnant, and keep it that way.

Ichigo threw his head back after coming for the fifteenth time, his body exhausted. Grimmjow wouldn't pull out though, Ichigo needing a time out. Cum was seeping down his thighs from his hole and member, his body filled to the point Ichigo thought he would get bloated with cum. He tried to get off his member, but Grimmjow held him down by his hips. Ichigo was shaking, his entire body sensitive.

"Grimmjow, fuck…" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow continued to thrust, Ichigo not sure he could take anymore of the spikes. It had been hours, Ichigo beyond exhausted and sore. Grimmjow didn't stop though, only changing their position. Ichigo's back touched the bed, and for a split second he almost knocked out. The feeling of Grimmjow's spikes kept him up though, Ichigo gasping and moaning as he took him roughly.

"Grimmjow fuck I can't," Ichigo moaned, his member not even fully hard before it gave another small orgasm. Ichigo wanted to cry from pleasure overload, but Grimmjow wouldn't stop.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo suddenly screamed out when his prostate was jabbed hard, his entire body almost seizing as his member forced out another orgasm. Ichigo found the strength to pull away, Grimmjow panting as he glared down at Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't take anymore though, rolling on his side as he panted heavily. Grimmjow was still hyped up though, Ichigo gasping when he was pushed onto his back and his legs spread eagle wide. Ichigo hissed at him, Grimmjow hissing back at him. Ichigo swiped his claws at his face, hissing in warning. Grimmjow's eyes seemed to clear up, Ichigo falling onto the bed when he let go of his legs.

"Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo snorting as he reached a hand down to his abused hole.

"The opposite," he groaned, lifting his leg and licking himself. He didn't have the energy to roll around, so he just tended to his aching hole instead. Grimmjow watched silently, his member still fully erect and spiked.

Even if it took the painful pleasure of this boner to get Ichigo pregnant, he would gladly stay like this forever. He only wanted Ichigo to have his kittens, and he would make sure they had hundreds. He hadn't realized how much he needed his precious neko till now, but it didn't matter. Ichigo was his.

'Mate.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for late update, I didn't manage to correct any errors.

Grimmjow woke up groggy, his hand moving over his eyes when they were assaulted by light. He looked next to him, Ichigo sleeping soundly. Grimmjow felt more exhausted than he had ever in his entire life, and his pelvic area ached from the non stop mating.

Grimmjow had thought he would go insane from his erect member when it didn't go down. For seven long days he suffered, and the only relief was Ichigo's tight ass. Grimmjow looked down to his groin, falling back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

At least now it was gone.

He got up, opening a window to help the smell of sex go away. He looked over to Ichigo who slept on his stomach, hia face almost angel like when he slept. Grimmjow snorted softly at his thoughts, looking away and scratching his chest.

Getting Ichigo pregnant again had been the only thing on his mind for months. Now that he was sure it could happen again, his mind was at ease. He hoped his hard work paid off, and he pleaded many kittens were conceived.

Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo would kick him out after this, and he was dreading the time when he would wake up. He sighed softly, deciding to go take a bath to calm his shaking nerves.

He wanted to be there to make sure his kittens came safely into this world. He would gladly give up everything just to see them grow up.

Grimmjow grabbed a towel and a kimono from Ichigo's closet, heading to the bath. He didn't see anyone around as he went, glad for the privacy. He walked into the bath, seeing the shrines owner inside.

Grimmjow turned to leave, but a soft voice told him to stop. Grimmjow turned around, looking to the smaller man.

"We're both men here, plus I'm almost done." Grimmjow sighed, closing the bath doors. Grimmjow went over and sat down on the bench, taking off his boxers. He lathered himself with soap, trying to get as clean as possible. Even though he was a brute to most, staying clean was a must for him.

"My names Uryu." Grimmjow looked up, Uryu staring at him quite obviously. Grimmjow frowned, slicking back his hair with a hand full of suds.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow grabbed the pail of cold water next to him, pouring it over himself. He shook it off, putting the pail down.

"Did Ichigo look past you raping him because you're good at fucking, or because you are a good manipulator?" Grimmjow pulled a towel over his groin, slicking his hair back and looking to Uryu. He obviously knew a lot, not that it surprised him. He sighed softly, his eyes reading Uryu silently.

"He didn't look past it. He's just using me for kittens and I feel the same way." Grimmjow's mind recoiled at the lie, Uryu humming softly in contemplation.

"Do you?" Grimmjow frowned, Uryu tilting his head as he watched Grimmjow's eyes become dark. Uryu smirked.

"You want to be with him, don't you?" Uryu questioned, Grimmjow looking away. Uryu stood up, getting out and grabbing his towel.

"Hurt him again and I'll make sure Ichigo disappears from you. For good." Uryu walked out, Grimmjow looking to the door when it closed.

He wished.

No matter where Ichigo went, he would find him.

Grimmjow got in the bath, the water burning his cold skin. He slipped in further, closing his eyes.

He'll keep a close eye on Uryu.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo standing by the bench. Grimmjow hadn't even heard him enter, a frown pulling down his lips.

"Sleep well?" He asked, Ichigo nodding as he sat down and started to lather himself with soap.

"Are you gonna leave after this?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes averting Grimmjow's. Grimmjow looked away as well, clearing his throat to add substance to the awkward silence.

"If you want me to." Ichigo was silent for a long second, Grimmjow waiting on pins and needles for an answer. He didn't want to force Ichigo into anything anymore, fearing the pain of another litter lost. He held his breath, closing his eyes as if it would lessen the blow.

"I mean… If you want to." Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking to Ichigo. His eyes were still averted, Grimmjow swallowing thickly.

"I could, since I lost mt job." Ichigo didn't say anything, Grimmjow almost smackinng himself.

"I could make you your meals and stuff,"Grimmjow inputed, Ichigo looking to him with surprise.

"You can cook?" He asked, Grimmjow nodding.

"My mom was never home so my dad sent me to the kitchen from an early age," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo picking up the bucket and getting water from the bath. He poured it over himself, putting it on the bench before getting into the tub.

He sat down on the opposite part of the bath, his eyes closing in bliss.

"What were your parents like?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging.

"My father had been rich, though he never gave a cent to my mother. She whored herself on the street, and thats how they met. He knocked her up and she came running to him. He took her in to get me, then threw her out. If I went back, I could take over his company."

Ichigo was baffled, never knowing Grimmjow came from an esteemed family. He had thought he had been a slum rat, but it was the exact opposite.

"Why don't you go back?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning as he sat up a bit more. He scratched the back of his head, Ichigo frowning asbhe wondered if he had done something awful.

Did he murder his father? He had shown he was very capable of doing it.

"He wanted grand kids. Physical bodies thay could become my heirs." Ichigo frowned, suddenly feircly angry. Grimmjow didn't seem to notice, his eyes staring into the water.

"He got me a woman and even planned our wedding. I ran because I wasn't ready. I wanted to live life, to fill my own desires." Ichigo's anger disipated, his mind thinking of what Grimmjow's father could have been like. He imagined a large man that was probably covered in tattoo's and mean as hell.

"He let me go in hopes I would come back and change my mind. That was ten years ago." Grimmjow smoothed back his hair, his eyes downcast as he remembered the old man. He got up, getting out of the bath.

He had told the story a million times, not scared to share his past. But for some reason it hurt this time. Grimmjow tried to shake the feeling away, drying himself before putting on the kimono.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Ichigo asked, having always wondered why it was there. Grimmjow closed his kimono, his eyes staring straight.

"It's my father's way of branding his children." Grimmjow suddenly didn't feel like talking, leaving the bath. When his father had first allowed him to get the tattoo, he had been so happy. It had been his eighteenth biryhday, and Grimmjow had wanted something gruesome. But his father had the six put on his back, branding him.

Grimmjow was the sixth child, and the only one he wanted his heir to be taken by. The Panther King his father had called him, a secret message that told him his future.

Grimmjow would take over not only his shipping company, but also take his throne as the leader of the Espada.

The gang was more of an organization, even bigger than the yakuza. They stretched across the world, like a virus. They found their way into every government, getting high positions that allowed them direct access to presidental information and documents. All his father had to do, was raise a hand and the entire world would go into chachaos.

And when he took the throne, they would all come to his father's house,where they would swear ultimate loyalty to him. Whaever he ordered, they would do with ultimate devotion.

But for him to take the throne, he needed kittens and the family mark that was passed down for generations.

He would get whipped a hundred times, and if he didn't survive that then the next child would be expected to take the throne.

He would rather live a life of sin than return to that man.

The man who willing killed five of his own children.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow blinked, realizing he was sitting on the bed in Ichigo's room. He got up, taking off his kimono and letting it drop to the floor.

"Did you want me to have kittens for your father?" Ichigo asked softly, Grimmjow's lip rising into a snarl.

"Never! He will never see them!" Ichigo was taken aback from the yell, Grimmjow looking away from Ichigo as he tried to calm down. He tore off the sheets, getting new ones from Ichigo' closet. He made the bed silently, Ichigo watching him silently. Gtimmjow released a deep breath.

"That man will do nothing but ruin them," Grimmjow mumbled as he finished the bed.

"Just like me." Grimmjow sat down on the made bed, pulling the blanket over his naked groin. He fell back, closing his eyes.

Just like him.

"So your never going back?" Ichigo asked, walking over to Grimmjow. He pulled the blanket off from Grimmjow's groin, straddling his hips. His kimono fell open,but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood.

"I have a couplw months before he'll hunt me down. He's sick and doesn't have much time left." Ichigo frowned, sitting back with a look if confusion.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow opening his eyes but not looking at Ichigo.

"A week before I got out of prison, he sent me a letter. He was giving me till May to return to his home and take my throne." Ichigo frowned, touching a hand to his stomach.

"It's Feburary," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow silent.

"He has eyes everywhere. But that doesn't mean I can't run." Ichigo was in shock, wondering why Grimmjow didn't tell him this sooner.

"You'll need to give a home birth. And no more doctors. Your father should be good enough," Grimmjow rambled, Ichigo leaning down and kissing him. The last thing the neko wanted was to meet Grimmjow's father, but he didn't want hear anymore about it.

Ichigo was almost worried when Grimmjow didn't kiss him back, pulling away to look down at him. Grimmjow wasblooking up at him, his eyes blank.

"Your not in your heat," Grimmjow pointed out, Ichigo frowning.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow silent for a long second. Ichigo was about o move off from him when he was pinned down to the bed, his heart skipping a beat from the way Grimmjow heated him up with his eyes. Ichigo's wrists were pinned, his legs spread around Grimmjow's waist. Ichigo moaned when he kissed him, thrusting his hips up in need.

Grimmjow let go of his wrists, placing his feet on the ground as he opened up Ichigo's kimono, pulling him down by his hips. Ichigo grabbed onto the sheets when Gtimmjow grinded against him, his body overheating.

For now, he would put everything Grimmjow did behind him, and look to the things ahead of him.

Grimmjow pulled away, wetting his fingers with his mouth. Ichigo shook his head, Grimmjow frowning in confusion as he lowered them from his mouth. Ichigo moved onto all fours, Grimmjow unsure.

"Just do it," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow wetting the head of his member with his fingers. He moved forward, Ichigo crying out when he pushed in, lowering his head with a small moan.

He wanted to feel Grimmjow, to understand him. Ichigo's fear had become intrigue, and he was determined to find out who the real Grimmjow was.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

*Week Three*

Ichigo sat in the doctor's office, waiting patiently. They had confirmed he was pregnant by a pregnancy test, which made him jump in joy. He wanted to know how much he carried though, hoping it was three again. He doubted he could push out anymore than that. Grimmjow was with him, his eyes downcast as he played a game on his phone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo practically jumped up, walking over to the nurse who weighed him and took his vitals. Ichigo's heart beat was racing, his hands shaking in anticipation. After losing his first litter of kittens, all Ichigo could think about was this day. Grimmjow wouldn't have been his first pick, but his heat kick started after months of being dormant.

It was obvious he wouldn't go into heat for anybody else.

Ichigo sat on the examination table, the nurse going over a few things before leaving. Ichigo tapped his finger lazily, waiting for the doctor.

"How many do you think I carry?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow putting his phone away. He was trying to seem nonchalant, but Ichigo could see his hands shaking as he held his phone. They were both nervous, and they had every right to be.

Ichigo remembered the day he tested himself, his thoughts racing as he looked at the package. He was a week in, which was when his hormones would show signs of pregnancy. He had tore open the package, opening the box and taking out the test. Grimmjow had gone out that day, Shinji needing him for a very specific job.

Ichigo convinced him to leave so he could do the test, and when Grimmjow grudgingly left Ichigo practically ran to the store. He stood there now, his lips pulled down into a frown.

What if his body was angry and didn't let him conceive?

How would he accept that?

Ichigo peed on the stick, placing it down on a piece of rolled up toilet paper on the sink. He sighed softly, tapping his foot impatiently for a couple of minutes. He had heard the door open, freezing when he heard keys drop on the counter.

"Ichigo is my wallet in the bathroom?" Ichigo looked around, freezing when he saw it on the sink by the wall mirror. He held his breath, wondering what he should say.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called again, a bit of confusion and caution entering his voice. Ichigo had picked up his wallet, opening the bathroom door and walking out quickly. He closed the door, handing Grimmjow his wallet.

Grimmjow was immediately suspicious.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking from him to the bathroom door. Grimmjow walked over too quickly for Ichigo to stop him, opening the door and suddenly becoming quiet.

Ichigo heard a small beep. Grimmjow entered in further, Ichigo slowly coming in after him.

And now Grimmjow knew he was pregnant.

They hired a doctor that worked for Shinji, the last doctor's appointment he would attend. They needed to know his amount, so there were no surprises during the labor or pregnancy.

Ichigo looked to the doctor's door when it opened, almost jumping with joy when he saw the man. Ichigo laid down quickly, fully ready for this. The doctor asked him a couple questions, things Ichigo answered impatiently. He put on his gloves, rubbing them together so his hands wouldn't be too cold.

"How did you miscarry the first time?" The doctor asked, Ichigo becoming silent as cold hands touched his stomach. Sensing it was a sensitive subject, the doctor changed the topic.

"Whose the father?" He asked, Grimmjow grunting low in his throat. The doctor looked to him over his glasses, looking back to Ichigo's stomach.

"A strong seed you have. I can definitely feel six in there," Ichigo almost choked on his own saliva, Grimmjow even taken aback. The doctor took off his gloves, tsking softly.

"Half breeds don't usually have such successful litters," the doctor commented as he washed his hands. Ichigo was still in shock, his mind giving him a mental picture of all the pain he would endure with these kittens.

"Since you're a little bigger than most women, you should carry full term. If you deliver early, the most would be a week early." Ichigo sat up slowly, touching a hand to his stomach.

Six?

Was this a sick joke his body was playing on him?

He and Grimmjow left silently, Ichigo not sure of what to do or say. Grimmjow was just as shocked, but he tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe it's because I'm the sixth child?" He joked, Ichigo looking to him with a frown. Grimmjow zipped his mouth closed, knowing by now when Ichigo wasn't in the mood. Ichigo looked away, touching a hand to his stomach again. He pursed his lips, sighing softly.

"Just imagine if you were the tenth." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, a small smile touching his lips. They got to Grimmjow's apartment, Ichigo frowning when he saw a car in the parking lot he had never seen before.

"Who has a limo?" Ichigo asked as he got out, Grimmjow looking to the car with a frown.

"Get back in the car." Ichigo looked to him with a frown of confusion, getting back in the car slowly. Grimmjow turned the car on, speeding away hurriedly. Ichigo didn't ask, having a feeling who that was.

His father had found him.

"We'll go to Shinji's. My father won't step over his turf to prevent a gang war," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking down to his hands. He looked to the mirror, seeing the limo only a couple cars behind them.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow frowned, keeping his pace. Ichigo swallowed thickly, buckling up. Grimmjow turned on a red light, Ichigo holding onto his seat. He drove steadily towards Shinji's shrine, the limo slowly inching forward. Ichigo was getting nervous, looking to Grimmjow with a look of slight fear. Ichigo almost yelled out in relief when he saw Shinji's shrine, the limo stopping.

Grimmjow stopped in front of Shinji's shrine, Shinji's men running out of the building with guns loaded. Shinji walked down the steps, a frown on his lips. Ichigo had never seen him so serious, Grimmjow helping him out of the car. He moved him behind him, Ichigo grabbing onto his shirt as he looked around his shoulder.

The driver came out of the limo, still rather far away from the shrine. The driver opened the door, a man who seemed fairly young stepping out. He had brown hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, his skin nearly flawless. His ears had white strips, his tail the same way. His eyes showed his age though, the piercing brown eyes locking on Ichigo.

He moved behind Grimmjow.

If even Grimmjow feared the man, Ichigo would make sure to avoid him at all costs. The man walked closer, Shinji walking down to the last step of his shrine. Ichigo peeked from behind Grimmjow, watching Shinji meet Grimmjow's father.

"Aizen," Shinji welcomed, the so called Aizen bowing deeply.

"Shinji." Shinji bowed, Ichigo wondering why Shinji was so calm in front of the man. They both straightened up, the man towering over Shinji. Shinji made up for height by his intimidating aura, which made Aizen look like a harmless puppy.

"I came to see my son." Grimmjow moved Ichigo behind him, Aizen's eyes darting to Grimmjow.

"And his mate, of course." Ichigo felt Grimmjow tense, his body suddenly filling with anger. The only person that could scare the shit of Grimmjow was himself. Ichigo moved from behind Grimmjow, Grimmjow grabbing his arm. Ichigo pulled it away forcefully, looking down at Aizen with his infamous scowl.

"Now you see me. Now leave." Aizen chuckled softly, Ichigo's anger flaring. He walked down the steps, Shinji telling him to stop. Ichigo wouldn't, stopping when he was face to face with Aizen.

"Leave, or we'll see how far you fly when I punch you." Aizen's smile widened, Grimmjow moving down the steps to move Ichigo away from Aizen.

"Your feisty." Ichigo raised his fist, landing the hardest punch he could. Aizen's feet literally left the ground for a second, his body slamming against the ground hard a couple feet away. Ichigo hissed viscously, the driver going to Aizen's side and helping him up. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, moving him away. Ichigo wouldn't budge without a fight though.

"Stay away from my mate and my kittens!" Ichigo yelled, Aizen slowly getting to his feet. He was smiling despite his face being terrible bruised, rubbing his jaw with a spine chilling chuckle.

"Grimmjow my boy, you have found a very good mate indeed. It's been a while I've felt such a powerful punch," Aizen commented lightly, Ichigo hissing at him angrily. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him, Aizen looking to Ichigo.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow pulling him away. Ichigo growled, Grimmjow putting his lips to his ear and whispering softly.

"Ichigo, calm down."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, his body becoming lax. He suddenly had the urge to vomit, running over to the bushes and puking up his breakfast. A hand rubbed his back, Ichigo feeling light headed.

"The symptoms of pregnancy are always so brutal." Aizen's voice made Ichigo heave more, disgust and anger rolling in his gut. Ichigo put a hand to his mouth when he stopped gagging, Grimmjow picking him up bridal style. Ichigo yelped, trying hard to get free. Grimmjow squeezed his neck lightly, Ichigo becoming lax so he wouldn't hurt himself. He rested his head against Grimmjow's chest, rubbing his cheek against his chest.

"How far along?" Aizen asked, Grimmjow looking to his father with a frown.

"It doesn't matter. You will never see them." Grimmjow turned away, walking up the steps.

"I have eyes everywhere boy. One way or another, I'll see my grandchildren." Ichigo was too out of it to respond, Grimmjow carrying him into the shrine as Aizen left. Ichigo was led to his old room and laid down on the bed, a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"What if you have to go back?" Ichigo whispered, keeping his eyes averted from Grimmjow. There was a long silence, Grimmjow sighing softly.

"The only way he wouldn't be able to touch you is if we got married. You are under the jurisdiction of Shinji's gang, and if we married I would take the throne and you would have power over my turf. In that case, I can order him to not touch you." Ichigo sat up slowly, his stomach sloshing around dangerously. Ichigo knew two men getting married was forbidden unless the second man was a neko beta. Since he was, he could marry either a woman or a man.

The only problem was, that he had doubts. Would marrying Grimmjow really keep his kittens safe?

"I'm not going to marry you Ichigo, at least not yet. For now, I will allow you to stay under Shinji's jurisdiction." Ichigo frowned, looking to Grimmjow's face. The man was tensed, his eyes staring hauntingly at the wall. Ichigo touched a hand to his cheek, Grimmjow's haunted expression blinking away as he looked to Ichigo. The neko leaned forward, kissing Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow kissed back softly, Ichigo pulling away to look Grimmjow in the eyes.

"If marrying you will make sure they stay safe, I'll always say yes." Grimmjow looked away, his eyes calculating. Ichigo gently pushed him down, straddling Grimmjow's hips. Grimmjow grabbed his hips, his eyes locking with Ichigo's.

"We don't have the money," Grimmjow pointed out, Ichigo leaning down and pecking Grimmjow's lips.

"But Shinji does." Grimmjow was about to say he would never ask for money like that, but soft lips silenced his words. Grimmjow gripped onto Ichigo's hips tighter, telling himself he was solid. Seeing the way his father had looked at Ichigo after his moment of aggression scared Grimmjow.

He was scared for Ichigo's safety, and the safety of his kittens. Grimmjow had seen that look before, and it never meant anything good.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo onto his back, kissing his way down his body. Ichigo was panting as his pants were unbuckled and pulled off, a warm mouth encasing his member. Their usual aggressive behavior had dulled, but Ichigo still loved his ass being slapped when he was fucked. Grimmjow was careful since he was pregnant again, but Ichigo was craving a lot of things.

A lot of things he shouldn't.

Ichigo moved Grimmjow away from his member, turning over and resting his arms on the bed. He pushed his ass up, presenting it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow was hesitant, but Ichigo was determined. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, giving Grimmjow the most erotic expression he could muster.

"Fuck me Grimmjow," Ichigo purred, Grimmjow touching a hand to his ass. Ichigo cheered internally as Grimmjow had him lower his ass, putting his knees on the floor. Grimmjow got on his knees behind him, Ichigo shivering when he spread open his cheeks.

Grimmjow leaned forward, swiping his tongue along Ichigo's hole. Once Ichigo realized he had liked the feeling of being rimmed, his usual cleaning routine became a tad more extensive. Grimmjow always told him he tasted good despite Ichigo's concerns, seeing as what came out.

Ichigo was more interested in what went in though, his body craving attention every day. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, watching as Grimmjow practically dug in. His nose rested on the back of his spine, his jaw moving as his tongue swiped inside. Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow opened him wider, Grimmjow opening his eyes. He stuck his tongue in far, Ichigo's thighs quivering when his tongue managed to touch his prostate.

Grimmjow loved to make Ichigo like things normal people didn't, ignoring the pain in his jaw as he swiped his tongue harder against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo gripped onto the sheets, his body quivering as he placed his head on the bed. Grimmjow reached a hand between Ichigo's legs, stroking his member slowly.

Ichigo whimpered softly, thrusting into Grimmjow's hand and pressing back against his tongue. Grimmjow let Ichigo find a rhythm he was comfortable with, letting him rock into his hand and press himself against his tongue.

Grimmjow pulled his tongue out, letting go of Ichigo's member. Ichigo whimpered as his ass lifted again, Grimmjow slapping his ass the way Ichigo liked it. Ichigo's legs shook as he stood with himself exposed to the sex demon, his ears twitching when he heard Grimmjow pull down his zipper.

"How bad do you want it, pretty?" Grimmjow purred, rubbing the head of his member against Ichigo's quivering hole. Ichigo pushed himself back, Grimmjow giving him the satisfaction of letting only the head go in. Ichigo moaned softly, pushing back in hopes to put more inside of him.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo groaned in desperation, gasping when his hair was pulled and he was forced to stand straight. He shivered as more of Grimmjow slipped into him, pushing down against his member in hopes of getting it all inside.

"How bad?" Grimmjow hissed, Ichigo bent over as Grimmjow pulled out till only the head remained again. Ichigo's hair was still held in a strong hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure.

"So bad… Please… Please fuck," Ichigo could hardly put words together, his brain numb with the pain and pleasure of being stretched but not fully filled. Grimmjow gave him the reward of pushing all the way in forcefully, Ichigo rocking forward with a moan. Grimmjow held onto his hair as he fucked him fast, Ichigo moaning with each pass against his prostate.

Grimmjow pushed him against the bed frame, Ichigo hanging on for dear life as he was fucked into oblivion. Grimmjow could have definitely been a porn star for how well he could fuck, Ichigo always on the verge of nirvana with just a pass of his member. He pushed back hard, Grimmjow groaning in pleasure. Ichigo pushed back even harder, the two falling to the ground.

Ichigo practically screamed in ecstasy, his member releasing with a throb of pleasure. Grimmjow was in total shock at being so deep inside of Ichigo, Ichigo rocking against him with small twirls of his hips to keep him deep.

Grimmjow groaned, holding onto Ichigo's hips as he moved on top of him. Ichigo pressed down harder, his member giving another small throb but too soft to orgasm again. Ichigo had found his spot, and he was determined to stay there. Grimmjow was shaking beneath him as Ichigo worked him, tensing when his member throbbed and he came.

Ichigo felt the heat gush inside of him, riding out Grimmjow's orgasm. He lifted up when Grimmjow became soft, moving quickly to suck on Grimmjow's member to make him hard again. Grimmjow practically had a seizure, putting a hand against Ichigo's head to push him away.

Ichigo moved up, cum dripping down his lip. Grimmjow shook his head with a small groan, his member sensitive. Ichigo was dealing with a lust spell though, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Get hard," he ordered, Grimmjow looking at the neko with a look of disbelief. His head fell back when he saw Ichigo's face.

Fuck.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

*Week Six*

Ichigo scarfed down another bowl of rice, the table that had been set with food completely cleaned. Grimmjow had not expected that, having only a small portion of the large meal. Ichigo was always hungry now, but it amazed Grimmjow every time he watched him eat.

He wondered if maybe there was more than six, his eyebrow rising when Ichigo put down his empty bowl.

"Can I have more?" Grimmjow hadn't made more, but he nodded anyway. He got up, checking the pans for extra. He managed to scramble up a plate full of rice, and a couple pieces of fried shrimp covered in sweet sauce. Ichigo took the plate gratefully, eating this portion a little bit slower. Grimmjow sat back in his seat, eating a little bit more of my rice.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo with a frown. Ichigo had gained a significant amount of weight, but he wasn't fat. Grimmjow knew how this would go down though, lowering his chop sticks from his mouth.

"No, your pregnant," he told him, Ichigo's usual reaction not happening. He didn't go back to eating with a small smile, didn't tell him he was an idiot. Instead his eyes watered up, Ichigo sniffling softly.

"If I wasn't pregnant, would you think I was fat?" Ichigo asked with a small hiccup. Grimmjow froze, unsure of how to counter that attack. He swallowed thickly, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. Grimmjow dodged the knife thrown at his head, Ichigo standing up from his seat angrily.

"It's perfectly normal for me to be this size!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow watching him storm off angrily. He scarfed down his own food before getting up, following Ichigo to their room. Ichigo tore his futon from the closet, placing it down and laying down with a huff.

Grimmjow almost wanted to roll his eyes, the neko pissed off over something stupid. In Ichigo's eyes, he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't understand though, his own eyes only seeing what he wanted. Ichigo rubbed his face against his pillow, Grimmjow freezing at the sight of tears. Ichigo heard Grimmjow move down next to him, arms wrapping around his middle. Ichigo grabbed his wrist, trying to push him away. Grimmjow wouldn't let him go though, Ichigo only wanting to cry more.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo sniffling softly. He turned over, pressing his face against Grimmjow's chest.

"I wish I had a relationship like yours." Ichigo looked up to Shinji, the blonde sitting by him at the mall. They had went there to talk and make up for lost time, Ichigo no longer angry at him. Shinji had apologized five times in a row anyway, Ichigo freaking out when he got to his knees and put his forehead on the ground.

Now they just sat there, talking about the dumb crap Ichigo was experiencing. Ichigo rubbed his belly, his stomach hurting a little bit.

"Why would you? We didn't exactly start off on good terms," Ichigo told him, Shinji smiling softly as he took a large chunk of Ichigo's rice. Ichigo slapped his hand away, bringing his bento bowl closer to himself.

"That doesn't matter. You love each other now." Ichigo frowned, the word making a chill go down his spine.

"I don't love him." Shinji looked to Ichigo, a frown on the neko's lips. Ichigo got up, throwing his bento bowl away. He walked away from the bench they sat on, Shinji following him quickly.  
"Sorry Ichi, I didn't know," Shinji apologized, Ichigo walking out of the mall. He stopped by the curb, turning to Shinji.

"I don't love him, and I doubt I could. This is purely a relationship to have kittens. There's nothing else." Shinji looked away from Ichigo, the neko's ears going back. He didn't think he loved Grimmjow. The blue haired man had become a lot more gentle with him over time, but that was only because he killed off their first litter.

If it hadn't been for that, Ichigo would have still been only his toy. He would have given birth, and have no purpose or love for those kittens.

They would have been his burden.

"Does my son know this?" Ichigo turned around, hissing softly when he saw Aizen standing only a couple feet away. Shinji moved Ichigo back, his eyes narrowing slightly. Aizen raised his hands, Ichigo looking around for his men. Everybody just walked by though, not wanting to get involved.

"I'm not here to start troubles. I merely came to talk." Ichigo wasn't so sure he could trust him, and he knew Shinji felt the same way. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"Fine, we'll go to the park to talk." Ichigo started walking, Shinji staying close by him. Ichigo didn't say anything, only checking over his shoulder once to see if Aizen was following.

"Ichigo this is dangerous," Shinji hissed, Ichigo knowing that. He also knew that in an open environment there was a lesser chance they would get cornered. Ichigo had no problem with killing anybody who tried to hurt him or his kittens, so he was willing to risk it to find out why the asshole was being so persistent.

They got to the park, Ichigo sitting down on a bench when he became tired. He sighed softly, his stomach suddenly feeling large and abnormal. He hadn't been able to see his feet since week four, his stomach big enough that his back physically hurt if he laid down for more than an hour.

He had to be in a cold room and wrapped up with a bunch of blankets to go to sleep comfortably. Right now though, his discomfort was replaced with caution and curiosity.

"Talk," Ichigo ordered, Aizen standing in front of him a few feet away. He smirked, Shinji standing behind Ichigo and silently rubbing his sore shoulders.

"As you know, Grimmjow has been a delinquent growing up," Aizen started, Ichigo taking in a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh. Aizen continued.

"Being his father, I tried to raise him how I was raised. It seems it didn't work since he ran quickly to Shinji's father," Aizen commented, Shinji squeezing a tad too tight on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo grunted, Shinji smoothing his fingers over his shoulder.

"When you give birth, he will take the throne. But let me walk you through the process he will go through and the marriage that will follow soon after." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in shock at the word marriage, Aizen raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Has Grimmjow never told you?" Aizen asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes slightly. Aizen continued, the smirk becoming an ever present smile.

"Grimmjow will bare a small amount of pain, compared to what he will receive as leader. Before your marriage, he will be whipped a hundred times. If he doesn't live through that, you will take the throne as his kitten's mother. You will only stay until your oldest reaches of age, after that you will be discarded." Ichigo moved to get up, his anger over flowing.

"So you'll just discard me as you did his mother?" Ichigo growled, Aizen tilting his head.

"That is the way life works, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo took in a sharp breath, feeling like he had been stung painfully in his stomach. He fell to his knees, Aizen frowning as Shinji came to Ichigo's side. Shinji called an ambulance when Ichigo fell onto his side, his head spinning frantically. His vision started to fade into black dots, slipping into unconsciousness.

No.

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling of his hospital room, his eyes blank. The doctor said he was suffering from exhaustion and stress, two things Ichigo knew all too well. He closed his eyes, feeling a tear fall down his temple.

No wonder Grimmjow hated his father so much.

Ichigo slowly turned onto his side, trying to get comfortable so he could rest. He couldn't though, Aizen's words swarming through his mind like a virus. Ichigo slowly got out of bed, heading over to the bathroom with his IV stand held in one hand. He threw up in the toilet, his head spinning again.

Ichigo felt hands comb through his hair, soothing the pounding behind his eyes. Ichigo was helped up when he stopped puking, led back over to his bed.

"Ichigo." The sound of Grimmjow's voice made Ichigo's body relax, finally feeling at ease. Ichigo closed his eyes, slipping into slumber again. When he woke up, sun was shining into his room. He took in a deep breath, rolling onto his back and holding on the side rail to sit up. A doctor walked into the room, giving Ichigo a small smile.

"Good morning," he told him, Ichigo leaning back against the wall as the doctor checked his vitals. The doctor sat down next to Ichigo on a chair, looking from his board to Ichigo's face.

"Tell me Ichigo, do you know how half breeds work?" The doctor asked, Ichigo shaking his head with a frown. The doctor smiled, but Ichigo felt like it was forced. The doctor leaned forward some, like he was gonna tell him something awful.

"Half breeds do not live as long as neko's but longer than humans. They are also born early." Ichigo frowned, touching a hand to his stomach. The doctor's smile became more of a frown, his eyes looking down to his board.

"Ichigo, it looks like you have already went into the prestages of labor. You are already three centimeter's dilated." Ichigo almost choked on his own saliva, the doctor looking back to him.

"We are not sure if you will dilate quickly or slowly, but just in case, we will have you stay here." Ichigo nodded, feeling numb. The doctor told him a few more things before leaving, Ichigo staring at his hands blankly. He heard the door open and close, but he didn't look up.

It was too soon.

"The doctor said their ready," Grimmjow whispered, seeming to read Ichigo's mind. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his eyes searching those cerulean depths he used to fear. Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"Why didn't you tell me about what would happen when you take the throne?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow sitting in the chair the doctor had sat in only moments before.

"We're not ready for that. Plus, I don't plan to take the throne," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking away from him and down to his stomach. He rubbed the rounded flesh, wondering if this was the type of world he wanted his kittens to grow up in.

"We'll get married when were ready," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo remembering what he had told Shinji at the mall. He sighed softly.

"What if I don't want to get married ever?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow looking to him blankly. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand, squeezing lightly.

"Then we won't." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, leaning forward some. Grimmjow leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Ichigo's lips.

"What if I could never love you?" Ichigo whispered against his lips, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss to look into Ichigo's eyes seriously. He kissed his cheek, Ichigo closing his eyes as Grimmjow stood up and wrapped him in an embrace.

"I'll love for both of us," Grimmjow whispered, the corniness making Ichigo smile in a bittersweet way. A part of him cared for Grimmjow, but Ichigo couldn't call it love. Maybe in the future, but not now.

Ichigo pulled away when his stomach tightened to the point of pain, the pressure easing into his spine. Ichigo gasped softly, the pain leaving as fast as it came. Grimmjow helped him lay back down, Ichigo trying to stay calm as he dilated slowly. After fifteen hours of pain, Ichigo was finally at ten centimeter's.

He was not ready for this.

"Push," the nurse told him as the doctor kneeled between his legs, Ichigo shaking his head as he pushed with a contraction. His face scrunched up as he held back a scream, a small growl escaping.

"And relax," the nurse told him, Ichigo falling back against the bed with a small whimper. Grimmjow held his leg, another nurse holding the other. The water birth they had planned wouldn't happen, but Ichigo didn't' really care at this moment.

He just wanted it out.

"Push really hard," the nurse told him, Ichigo screaming out when he felt like his ass was being torn open completely. He grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm, squeezing it as hard as he could. Grimmjow grunted in mild discomfort, the nurse telling him to relax.

"Your doing really, this will be an easy one," the doctor told him from between his legs, Ichigo pushing hard without command. He screamed in agony when he felt his spine get pushed up, shaking his head in agony.

"Make it stop," Ichigo panted, the pain too much. The nurse nodded, Ichigo pushing hard again.

"Pull it out!" He yelled with a sob, the pain too much. The nurse told him it would end soon, Ichigo falling back onto the bed. He rose up and pushed hard when he was told to, digging his claws into Grimmjow's skin.

"I see the head!" the doctor exclaimed, Ichigo pushing hard without thinking. He screamed in agony, this pain nothing compared to the pain he enjoyed in bed. Ichigo slammed a fist against the bed, pushing hard to get the baby out. After another hour of constant pushing, Ichigo felt a sudden release. He gasped in a breath, his face and body covered in sweat as he looked to the baby in the doctor's arms. His first was a boy, his cries loud as he was placed on Ichigo's stomach.

"Cut the chord," a nurse told Grimmjow, the brute's face turning a pale green. He cut it anyway, their first child a wrinkled alien looking thing with a head full of blue hair. His tail and ears were blue, his eyes opening to show brown orbs. When Ichigo's contractions started again, he dreaded it all.

The second had orange and white stripes for its ears and tail, though she had no visible hair yet. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean. The third had blue ears and tail, though both tips had a splat of orange. She didn't scream as loud as her siblings, but instead looked around at her surroundings with wide brown eyes. The fourth had a full head of white hair, his ears and tail the same. His eyes were actually golden brown, the small orbs shut tightly as he cried.

The fifth and sixth looked identical. They had the same blue and white striped ears and tails, their heads covered in a plaster of blue hair. One had blue eyes, while the other had brown. They were both female. After they were all born, Ichigo was exhausted and happy. He forgot all the pain he went through, only caring for his kittens. He held the first three while Grimmjow held the last three, all six sleeping quietly.

The first they called Ren, the second called Akihiro, the third they called Sango. The fourth was named Shiro, the fifth they named Kanae, and her twin was named Miyumi.

Ichigo planned to only have these six and call it quits. After learning to breastfeed, he was sure he would be a great mommy. When he was cleared to leave a couple days later, they headed back to Shinji's shrine. Ichigo was glad for his dear friend, the six kittens having their own large room. Ichigo planned to sleep with them anyway, the little one's placed in their cribs.

Ichigo watched over every single one of them as Grimmjow cleared things with his father, convincing him to wait till their kittens were a year old before he took the throne. Ichigo was glad for the break, standing over Ren's bedside as he watched him sleep silently.

A small smile touched his lips.

"I love you."

 ** _The End_**


End file.
